Below the Radar
by baglady101
Summary: This story is a sequel to Revelations. Life is full of twists and turns and no one knows this better than Horatio Caine.
1. Chapter 1

**Below the Radar**

About a month after Horatio and Calleigh married, they had easily settled into life together. Horatio found that he worried less about her safety on the job, now that she was a sharpshooter for SWAT. Her team was not called upon very often, but when they were, she was out of harm's way being positioned above the action. On top of that, SWAT officers were the only ones who wore full body armor on every call out.

Ricardo had finally been apprehended after they issued an international BOLO. Horatio received a call one afternoon almost a week ago from a Colombian police inspector by the name of Jesus Araz with the news that they were in contact with American officials about extraditing the man back to Miami. With all the details worked out, Horatio and Frank were due to leave in the morning by chartered jet for Colombia to escort the fugitive back to face multiple murder, and attempted murder charges.

Pulling into the garage of their condo building a little later than usual, because of a late call-out, Horatio smiled when he noticed Calleigh's dark blue convertible Z4 BMW Roadster parked in her space, he thought as he parked beside it, _I love it when she drives that car with the top down, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind...hmmm. My Avalon doesn't do her justice._

Closing the door behind him Horatio walked over to the foyer table and put his gun and badge away in the drawer of the table. He slipped out of his jacket and laid it on the bench as he started for the kitchen, following the delightful aroma that assaulted his nostrils. He now found it wonderful to come home, after so many years dreading it when his house was empty.

As he approached the kitchen doorway, Calleigh in her haste to greet him, literally ran right into him as she cleared the doorway.

"Whoa Sweetheart," Horatio chuckled as his arms wrapped around her.

Startled, Calleigh exclaimed, "HORATIO…I heard you come in and…" was all she managed before his lips pressed against hers, as his hands gently slid over her back and then lower, effectively silencing whatever else she'd planned to say.

Their lips parting just enough for him to whisper, "Whatever you're cooking…smells wonderful, will it keep for a while?"

She smiled as she raised her eyebrows, knowing full well what he was talking about before teasing, "That depends…what do you have in mind?"

Later, as they snuggled in bed, their breathing slowly returning to normal and feeling completely satiated, he whispered playfully,

"You need to stop tempting me, Beautiful."

Calleigh giggled as she responded, "Nothing wrong with dessert first…in fact, I insist we start every meal like this."

Her comment caused Horatio to laugh and roll over on his side as he propped up on an elbow to face her. With his free hand he lightly traced his finger from above her eyebrow then down the side of her face, stopping under her chin as his expression became serious.

"I love you so much Calleigh. I still can't figure out what you see in me, but I'm thankful, very thankful."

She replied softly, "Because you are a special man and I love you. You complete me." She then leaned in and gave him a long, lingering kiss and he could feel his body responding to her touch.

"Do you think our dinner will keep a little longer while I wash your back?" He asked with a voice rough with emotion as he nuzzled her neck and she could feel his growing erection against her abdomen.

She nodded that it would and a couple of minutes later, Horatio not only washed her back, he awakened a deep arousal in her body which shocked her because he had completely satisfied her in bed. Once again he took her to the height of another staggering orgasm.

* * *

Finishing the wonderful spaghetti and meatballs she'd made and the green salad that he'd contributed for their dinner, he glanced over at her and took her hand in his as his thumb massaged the back and said lovingly,

"What did I ever do to deserve you…you… are amazing."

Calleigh turned her hand over in his and squeezed, "You have it backwards…you're the amazing one. I've never felt so loved in my life." He leaned over and gave her a tender kiss.

"I'll help with the dishes, then maybe we can get in a walk on the beach before the storms hit." Horatio pushed back his chair and stood as he began gathering up the dirty dishes.

Later, as they walked, arms tightly around each other, along the water's edge, flashes of lightning could be seen on the horizon as storms were approaching the coast.

Horatio broke the silence while staring down the beach, "Frank and I are flying down to Colombia in the morning to pick up Ricardo. We will be back before dinner."

Calleigh knew they would be going once the legal paperwork had been completed between the two governments.

She looked up at his face as the wind disheveled his hair and she tightened her arm around his waist.

"Promise me you'll be careful?"

He stopped and looked down into her pleading eyes and replied, "Always Sweetheart – always."

* * *

A half a mile down the same beach, Frank and Alexx sat out on the balcony of her condo after dinner.

"How's Brian enjoying beach life?"

Alexx laughed before replying, "Fine I suppose. Just like tonight, he's down there somewhere with friends from school." Her gaze turned distant as she thought about Brian and the trouble he was in a couple of months ago. "Is there a possibility that Brian will face charges now that Ricardo is returning to Miami?"

Frank took a long swig from his bottle of beer before answering.

"Hard to say Alexx, but I don't think so, especially with Horatio standing up for him. He just made bad choices when it came to friends. Hopefully he learned something from it."

"I think he has. He's home every night at a reasonable hour and tells me where he'll be while he's gone. In just a few months he'll be away at college and on his own. He received the notice that he's been accepted to Morehouse College today."

"Isn't that in Atlanta?"

Alexx took the last sip of her wine before answering.

"It is. I have mixed emotions about him being that far away, I'll miss him, but then I think, maybe it'll be better for him. You know, help put all of what's happened lately behind him. I just hope his connection with those thugs don't ruin his future."

Frank stood and held out his hand to her and said, "C'mon, let's take a walk down the beach."

Alexx smiled at his suggestion. "Sounds like a nice idea. I just hope we don't get rained on."

Once on the beach, Frank took Alexx's hand in his.

She looked up at the tall man and said, "You're a persistent cuss, I give you that."

Frank responded as he smiled, "Damn right I am," while giving her hand a light squeeze as they walked.

After a few minutes Alexx exclaimed, "Well, would you look who is coming."

Horatio and Calleigh recognized the couple walking toward them.

Horatio greeted their friends jovially, "Hey, what are you two doing out…don't you know it's about to rain?"

Right at that moment, a bolt of lightning pierced the sky and its jagged path traced down to the water's surface just several hundred feet offshore. Calleigh and Alexx screamed and began running back towards Alexx's condo building as Horatio and Frank ran after them trying to catch up.

Once inside the main hallway of the building, the four of them were heaving in air to bring their breathing under control while the storm raged outside with rain and wind pounding the building.

Horatio and Frank began to laugh between breaths as they looked at Calleigh and Alexx standing before them dripping wet, looking like drowned rats. Horatio quickly noticed the scowl that Calleigh shot his way and stepped closer to wrap his arms around her, making an effort to counter her obvious lack of humor about the situation, but she pushed him away.

"For your information, you're just as soaked as I am mister and I certainly don't want you dripping more on me."

Frank made a step toward Alexx and she backed up and declared, "We need some hot coffee in us before we get chilled. Let's go up to my place."

After enjoyable conversation and a couple of cups of decaf coffee apiece, Horatio commented,

"Thank you Alexx for your warm hospitality, but Calleigh and I need to be going. Five o'clock will come early."

"You and Calleigh are welcome anytime…you know that." Calleigh gave Alexx a hug and promised she'd see her soon.

Frank spoke up, "Yeah…um, you're right H. It's still raining – let me give y'all a ride home."

Horatio and Calleigh walked out into the hallway and waited on Frank, exchanging smiles as they watched Frank give Alexx a warm hug at the door and a kiss on the cheek.

Alexx whispered, "You be careful tomorrow Frank Tripp."

Frank smiled, "I'll call you and take you to dinner when we get back."

"Sounds like a good deal to me," Alexx responded as she returned his smile.

* * *

The next morning they were two hours into the flight aboard a twin-engine Gulfstream executive jet with a pilot and co-pilot headed for Barranquilla Colombia when Frank looked over at Horatio across the aisle. The redhead seemed lost in thought as he turned his wedding band around and around his finger. Frank decided to close his eyes and rest; they still had two hours to go before landing.

As Horatio stared out the window next to him, he fondly recalled the start of his and Calleigh's honeymoon.

_The sun had just peeked over the horizon when I anchored the boat at my secret place. Calleigh woke when the engines shut down and opened her eyes as I eased down beside her on the long cushioned seat and announced our arrival. _He smiled, _I'll never forget the look on her face when she sat up and saw the tropical setting. Her statement made me laugh. It looks like we've arrived at 'Gilligan's Island'! It's gorgeous!_

_The Goldbergs had stocked the boat's kitchen and refrigerator with enough food for a week. They are two very special people to have let us use their beautiful boat for our little honeymoon. I think our gift for them after our return wasn't enough, but they seemed very pleased and happy that we enjoyed ourselves._

_It was paradise. My beautiful Calleigh and I, completely alone, rocking with the waves as we explored each other's bodies and made love. Even exploring the island during the day was fun. She's a very unusual woman, her delight at me finding an orange corn snake and wrapping him around my arm surprised me, but she quickly informed me that growing up in the bayous of Louisiana she was very familiar with snakes. _Thinking of that incident caused him to chuckle. _She couldn't wait to hold it even!_

_Our life together after the honeymoon has been more than I could have ever dreamed of. I still desperately miss her at work, but oh, how I do enjoy going home now knowing she'll be there._

The plane's bouncing caused by turbulence, brought Horatio's thoughts back to the present. Glancing across at Frank, who gripped the seat's armrest so tight that his hands were white, he chuckled as he assured,

"Just some turbulence my friend."

"I know what it is… doesn't mean I have to like it."

After a few minutes, the air turned smoother and Frank asked,

"What brought Delko back… I thought he'd left for good."

Horatio stared out the window at the broken cloud cover below.

"So did I. Told me, he didn't fit in at LAPD that MPD is where he realized he belongs. I would imagine it'd be hard to fit in out there. He also concluded, while he was gone, that running from the memories of what happened to Speed and Marisol, then the confusion of finding out about his father… never go away; regardless of location."_ I'm not going to tell Frank, but I suspect Calleigh was part of why he left as well._

The pilot announced over the intercom, "We'll be landing in Barranquilla in about thirty minutes."

"Time to rock and roll and get Ricardo's ass back to Miami," Frank barked.

After landing, Horatio and Frank exited the plane and they were greeted by several local authorities waiting on the tarmac. Handshakes and introductions preceded the signing of paperwork. Finally a large SUV arrived and two officers pulled Ricardo Jimmerson out in leg irons and shackles and then handed him over to Horatio and Frank.

Frank checked Ricardo's restraints after they boarded the plane and had the murderer settled in a seat facing Horatio and himself. Once their prisoner was secure, Horatio walked to the door of the cockpit and informed the pilots they were ready to go.

The jet took off and turned toward the northeast, headed back to Miami. For over two hours, Ricardo was quiet and that was fine with Horatio and Frank, but after that, the badgering began, Horatio suspected that the man's rant was due to nerves and the fact that they were getting closer to Miami.

Another hour passed in relative peace, after Frank gagged Ricardo, and before long, the pilot announced they were about forty-five minutes out of Miami, beginning to reduce altitude to prepare for approach into Miami International. Horatio unlatched his seatbelt so he could check Ricardo's restraints, just to make sure before they landed. He was almost finished when there was a loud bang on the right side in the rear and then the plane lurched to the left, slamming Horatio into the seats and wall of the fuselage.

Momentarily dazed from the impact, he began struggling to get on his knees, but it was proving difficult. The plane had taken on a roller coaster movement and dipping from one side to another. Alarms were screaming from the cockpit and he could hear the pilot shouting about an emergency and co-ordinates. He looked over at Frank, still strapped in his seat and holding on for dear life.

Realizing they were going down, Horatio unclipped his gun and stuffed it in the back pocket of the seat in front of him. He sure didn't want Ricardo surviving and getting it. There was nothing he could do about Frank's. He then wrapped his left arm around the bolted down leg of the seat and grasped his wrist with his right hand and hung on._ Always remember that I love you Calleigh._

The impact was tremendous and for a split second afterward, before everything went black, Horatio couldn't tell if it was ground or water the plane hit. The plane's outer skin began tearing and breaking as it slid for a quarter of a mile through brush, tall grass and water.

Finally coming to a stop with the nose rammed into a tree, the fire that had ignited in one of the engines at the tail of the aircraft, quickly began to lose its strength as the flames touched the water that the section was resting in. The fuselage groaned as the twisted metal expanded and contracted and inside, wires and insulation hung from the ceiling as small pieces of the lighter material from the interior drifted in the air. Oxygen masks dangled from their open compartments above the area of the seats. One or two seats were still in place, but the rest were in a pile at the forward section of the cabin against the cockpit wall.

Three men lay in various positions inside the wreckage. None was moving….

**TBC…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Below the Radar **

**Chapter 2**

Nearing the end of shift found Calleigh cleaning her duty rifle after having broken it down to get in all the crooks and crannies. She was extremely fanatical about her weapon being in the best condition, an ingrained obsession long before being under Horatio's command. _He's always been a stickler about those under his command keeping their service weapon clean._ Her thoughts then automatically turned to Tim Speedle - killed in the line of duty due to lack of attention on his part in keeping his weapon in top condition.

Eric and Natalia looked through the glass in the door and saw Calleigh.

"This is one of the hardest things I've ever had to do," Natalia softly commented to her colleague. Eric hung his head and took a deep breath to help steady his voice before responding,

"It's never an easy task; this time even harder since it involves Horatio."

Her back turned to the door, she hummed a tune and her mind was so lost in thought about finishing up and leaving for home, that she didn't hear the two people enter. Then a familiar voice broke the silence,

"Calleigh…" Eric called out.

Spinning around after laying the rifle down on the table, she found Eric and Natalia standing a few feet behind her.

Smiling she greeted, "Hey guys… what brings you to my neighborhood?"

Calleigh paused when she realized her friends weren't smiling in return.

"What's going on?"

Eric hung his head and tightened his lips as Natalia's eyes reflected sadness.

Calleigh's hand quickly grabbed the edge of the table behind her sensing they were not here for just a visit.

The pair stepped closer and Eric struggled to say the words, but knew she needed to hear it from him.

"Cal… the plane bringing Horatio and Frank back with Ricardo… controllers lost contact with it as it approached the coast of Florida."

Calleigh stood there stunned by the news. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe._ This can't be happening…. _The room began spinning and she quickly turned around and gripped the table with both hands as she leaned over it.

Tears immediately sprang from Calleigh's eyes and began to run freely down her cheeks as her lower lip trembled. She pulled her lip in attempting to stave off a complete breakdown before turning around to face her friends. As she leaned back against the edge of the table for support she asked with a shaky voice,

"How long has it been?"

"'Bout an hour," Eric answered solemnly. "An FAA traffic control manager called the lab around five."

"They've got rescue headed down there don't they?" Calleigh asked desperately as she wiped the tears from her face.

Natalia answered, "Not yet. There's a rough storm coming into the area where the controllers last received a distress call. They can't get any birds in the air until that passes. Calleigh, they don't have an exact location of where the plane went down. When an aircraft goes below the radar, it can't be tracked."

"What about the plane's black box…wouldn't it give out a signal?"

Eric looked over at Natalia before responding. "Normally – yes, but so far, they haven't picked up anything from this one."

Then Calleigh hurriedly exclaimed, "Their cell phones. Get Travis to track the GPS signal."

"Calleigh, he already tried. Their phones must be damaged…"

Calleigh broke down and Eric wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close.

She murmured between sobs, "Horatio and Frank…they can't be gone..."

"Shhh," he said as he tightened his arms around her. "H and Frank are two of the toughest men I've ever known. They…" He had to pull in a deep breath to steady his voice, "They survived. I know they did."

Eric was glad Calleigh couldn't see his face; it didn't reflect the same assurance as the words he just spoke.

Suddenly, startling Eric, Calleigh pushed back declaring through her tears,

"I want to go down there. I want to go _now_."

* * *

Huge bolts of lightning brightened the darkened sky momentarily, followed by deep rolling thunder. The wind-driven rain pounded against what was left of the plane, and some was falling inside through openings in the ceiling. Frank's eyes began to flutter open. At first he couldn't see, the light was dim and the rain made it foggy. Then the stench of burned fiberglass and plastic, along with a strong scent of jet fuel, assaulted his nostrils and the smell caused him to change his head's position, desperately searching for fresh air.

Disoriented, he moved his left arm and wondered why it felt as if it were in water. _Where in the hell am I?_ He raised the same arm up beside him and the pain that gripped him in his shoulder, almost took his breath. He reached over with his other hand and held the arm. His sleeve was wet. He shifted his body and realized that he was surrounded by padded seats. He tried to move further and felt something holding him down – _whatever it is, it's around my stomach._ Reaching down with his right hand to move it, he felt the nylon strap and it caused him to remember; _I'm in a plane_._ A plane that crashed… I'm with Horatio – HORATIO! Where is he? Now I remember, we were on our way back with that sorry ass son-of-a-bitch Ricardo! I hope the bastard's dead. _

With renewed determination, Frank finally managed to get himself out of the restraint. Catching his breath, he pushed with all his strength and moved the seat that had him covered up. Taking a minute to get his breath back, he called out,

"HORATIO… where are you?"

Silence. Frank looked around during the lightning flashes and didn't see their prisoner.

The big detective moved his legs one at a time as he weakly rolled over on his knees. _Legs work…right one hurts like hell, but at least both move. _Then he wondered about the water. _Did we go down in the gulf? No, there'd be more water than this._ Suddenly a flash of light lit up his surroundings. Then a loud roll of thunder shook the plane. The lightning helped him find Horatio.

_He's almost submerged! I've got to get to him!_

Frank pulled his way along with one arm to where Horatio laid on his stomach, with his head turned away. Horatio's left arm and his head were the only parts of him above water. Reaching out, Frank could feel the coldness through Horatio's suit, _damn it H, you better not be dead._

**TBC….**


	3. Chapter 3

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 3**

Frank stretched his arm out and placed his two fingers on the side of Horatio's neck.

_He's alive…weak pulse, but alive._

Frank laid his head on his arm as he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thank God…I was afraid…he was gone for sure this time."

The lightning was coming more frequently now. Wave after wave rolled in and the heavy rain was adding to the water level inside the cabin of the plane.

_I've got to get Horatio higher. The tail is elevated…maybe I can pull him toward the back._

The big man grabbed a fist-full of Horatio's coat with his good arm and pulled. He hardly budged. _Something's holding him._ Then he felt around his friend's body and when he checked Horatio's lower legs, he found one of them pinned by something under the water.

_Damn, I can't see what is around his leg with it under water._

Frank lay back against the wall of the cabin to catch his breath and regain enough strength to try again.

_I've got to get him free or he'll drown._

Reaching under the water, Frank ran his hand down Horatio's leg until it came in contact with what felt like wiring. He began working, trying to unravel the wires from around Horatio's ankle. To Frank, it seemed to take at least an hour and all the time the water was getting closer and closer to Horatio's face. Finally, he was able to get Horatio's leg free.

Moving around to get another grip on Horatio's coat, Frank successfully pulled the redhead to the more raised floor of the tail section. During the ordeal, he heard Horatio grunt and groan a few times from the movement. Satisfied that they were out of danger for now, Frank collapsed from the exertion that zapped his strength and he fought to keep himself alert as he began drifting in and out of consciousness._ I've got to get Horatio awake…we might need to leave this plane if the water keeps rising. _

Frank was stirred from sleep by a loud roll of thunder initially, but then his ears picked up the sound of Horatio's voice…it was weak, but Frank saw it as a positive sign that he might be regaining consciousness.

"Calleigh…" Horatio softly called.

Frank slowly rolled over to where Horatio was laying a couple of feet away and called,

"Horatio…wake up…it's Frank."

Day was beginning to break which shocked Frank; he hadn't realized that he'd passed out. He reached out and gingerly pushed on Horatio's arm and the touch caused Horatio to move and turn his head toward his friend for the first time. That's when Frank saw the swelling on Horatio's right side of his face and the angry-looking, long gash on the side of his head and grimaced.

"H…wake up. We need to get out of this water."

Even from the dim light that flooded through the torn and mutilated skin of the plane, Frank noticed they were the only ones inside the cabin, unless they found Ricardo underneath the debris. There was no hope that the pilot and co-pilot survived the impact as the cockpit was crushed back into the wall dividing it from the cabin.

Horatio groaned loudly as he shifted his body, attempting to roll over on his back. With what seemed like agonizing movement, he was finally successful.

Frank roughly asked, "H…where do you hurt?"

After a few moments of silence, Horatio answered in a low voice, "Where… I don't… would be… easier."

The thunder was moving closer and with it, Frank could hear the wind whistling through every opening. _If that's more heavy rain, the water level will reach us here._

"Horatio," Frank sucked in a deep breath of air and pushed himself up with one arm to a sitting position. "We need to get out of here. For all I know, this damn thing could sink."

"We…can't. Need… to wait til… daylight."

Frank froze at that statement. He could clearly see that Horatio's eyes were open. He didn't know what to think. _Could it be he's just confused or… or can he really not see? _

"H, I'm going to ease you up. Let me know if I hurt you."

Frank gingerly grasped Horatio's right arm and pulled. He watched for any sign of pain and stopped when he noticed Horatio's expression flinched, signifying that the movement was hurting.

"Lean on me a minute." Frank felt Horatio's body tremble while his breathing increased as the redhead sagged against him.

As they sat, Frank began wondering how he was going to get Horatio out of that plane, considering both of their conditions. _It doesn't feel like anything's broken in my arm or shoulder, just feels like a deep bruise. My lower right leg hurts like hell, but I'll just have to ignore that._

His thoughts were interrupted by Horatio.

"What… happened to… Ricardo?"

Frank made a sour face before answering, "Looks like the damn bastard survived. He's gone after taking the key to his restraints from my pocket, but worse, he took my gun. We don't have any damn way to protect ourselves."

"My gun… it's in the… pocket… back of a seat." Frank looked over at the seats, a couple of them were still bolted to the floor, but the others were piled in a heap at the forward cabin wall where he'd landed.

"H, I'm going to lean you over against this wall while I search for your gun. Hopefully, it didn't end up in the water."

While another wave of storms rolled through, Frank managed to check the back pocket of all the seats but one. He began to wonder if Ricardo had also found Horatio's gun. As his hand slipped into the last pocket, it came into contact with the cold, hard metal of a gun. A wave of relief washed over him.

He made his way back to Horatio, with the gun clipped on his belt.

"Did you… find it?"

"Yeah, I got it. You think you can move again?"

"Have to… but it will… be hard." Frank grimaced, but they had no choice.

When Frank pulled Horatio to his feet, they quickly realized Horatio's left leg and hand were injured. Frank laid his friend back down and took off his own shirt and fashioned a sling so the hand would be supported. Looking around he thought he could make a support for Horatio's leg from a piece of the loose fiberglass sections that were scattered in the debris.

It was a struggle for them, but he and Horatio reached the door and made it outside. The big detective leaned against the fuselage of the plane as he kept his arm around Horatio to keep him from collapsing to the ground. Looking around, Frank was pretty sure they had landed in the lower section of the Everglades, a more marshy area of the park. If he was right, they needed to move northeast to where they'd find firmer ground. The cloud cover hindered him from being sure, but his best guess was to start walking in the direction the plane, or what was left of it, was pointing.

* * *

Daybreak found Calleigh sitting out on the balcony of the condo that she and Horatio shared, staring vacantly out over the ocean. Alexx stopped inside the breakfast nook with the two mugs of freshly made coffee and observed Calleigh.

_The poor thing didn't sleep all night, of course I didn't either. I really thought I was going to have to sedate this girl before we finally made her understand that there was absolutely no way anyone could reach the area where that plane supposedly went down until the storms were over. The water level rises so that even the roads are submerged until the storms pass. Hopefully, that will be soon._

Holding the tray with one hand, Alexx opened the door and stepped out on the balcony to join Calleigh.

"Calleigh Honey, you at least need a cup of coffee, if you won't eat."

Alexx set the tray down on the table and placed the mug of steaming coffee in front of Calleigh. The sound of thunder rolled from the south causing Calleigh to jump.

Alexx reached out and gently squeezed her friend's arm as she exclaimed,

"Calleigh we're going down there to find Horatio and Frank as soon as we possibly can. We wouldn't be able to get anywhere close now."

Calleigh turned and looked at her friend with fresh tears seeping from her sad green eyes and it broke Alexx's heart. She gathered Calleigh into her arms and held her tight as she softly repeated,

"Horatio is alive. Frank's alive…I just know they are – and we're gonna find them."

Calleigh's sobbing gradually eased and she finally spoke, her voice laced with sadness,

"Alexx… I… yesterday, not long before I heard about… I bought… " She tried to steady her voice, "I haven't been feeling just right…."

Alexx pulled back slightly with wide eyes and excitedly asked, "Calleigh… are you…"

Calleigh, with her lower lip quivering, could only nod her head yes before squeezing her eyes closed attempting to stop the floodgate of tears threatening to cascade down her cheeks, but was unsuccessful.

Alexx re-gathered her sobbing friend into a fierce hug and whispered,

"Oh Honey, when we find Horatio, he'll be thrilled out of his mind when you tell him that he's going to be a father." Alexx squeezed her eyes closed as she thought, _Oh please dear Lord, let us find them alive. _

* * *

To Frank, it felt as if they had been stumbling through the brush for about an hour before they finally found solid ground. He could tell that Horatio needed to stop again and looked around through the rain for a good place where they could rest. Finding a tree that would give some shelter from the weather, Frank eased Horatio down to the ground, propping him up against the tree trunk.

Horatio looked bad, the side of his face was swollen even more and he was beginning to get delusional, which concerned Frank. For the last fifteen minutes he'd been calling out to Calleigh and then abruptly talking as if he were examining a crime scene. Frank sat down beside the redhead and placed his hand on his forehead and the heat he felt only confirmed his suspicions.

"H… can you hear me?"

Horatio's eyes opened slowly and stared blankly at Frank.

"Frank…"

"H we need to rest for a while… neither one of us can go any further until we do."

"I can't see… can I Frank? It… has to be… daylight…."

Frank hung his head, unsure for a moment how to answer, but then he knew Horatio always wanted the truth.

"Can you make out anything?"

Horatio narrowed his eyes before answering.

"Faint light… blurry…"

There were a few minutes of silence between them as Frank rested against the tree beside Horatio.

Finally Horatio weakly said,

"Leave me… I'm holding… you back."

Startled by the statement Frank jerked up straight, ignoring the pain in his shoulder and abdomen and quickly responded,

"No can do. You know I was a Marine. Marines don't leave their buddies behind. Ever."

"You… need to find… Ricardo. He'll… go after Brian…. Alexx."

Suddenly a bullet struck the tree, just above Horatio's head.

"H..." Frank screamed before pulling the redhead down to the ground and throwing himself on top of him. Horatio let out a loud moan as the movement and impact with the ground sent a wave of pain shooting up his left arm.

Frank quickly pulled the gun out of the holster on his belt and scanned the bushes surrounding their location, but couldn't detect any movement. Then, the rain began slowing down.

He looked down at Horatio and asked,

"You still with me?"

"Yeah," Horatio managed to grind out between gasps of breath.

"We're sitting ducks here. We need to move into the brush. It appears that son-of-a-bitch intends on getting rid of us before heading back to Miami."

Frank walked as fast as he could with one arm around Horatio, supporting him, and holding the gun at the ready in his right hand.

* * *

Calleigh's cell phone rang. She looked at the screen as she wiped the tears from her eyes – Eric._ Maybe he's heard something._

"Eric, have you heard anything?" Calleigh asked hurriedly.

Alexx was sitting beside her, desperately hoping for good news.

"We'll be ready," was all she said before she ended the call.

Turning to Alexx she said,

"The Coast Guard is on their way to the co-ordinates of the last contact with the plane. The storm is lifting and Eric is on his way to pick us up. We're going down with the second wave of rescue."

**TBC…**


	4. Chapter 4

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 4**

Frank and Horatio stumbled into the brush and trees that surrounded them. The big detective was almost positive the shot came from their right so, he guided Horatio left trying to put distance between them and Ricardo.

Ricardo watched as the two men, seemingly with great effort, move to the taller bushes and trees. He smiled as the thought, _seems they are both injured. This is gonna be like shooting monkeys in a barrel._ Ricardo stayed low and held his injured left arm close to his body as he quickly ran around to skirt his prey. _Your time's almost up Caine._

"Frank… Frank… I can't… I can't keep up."

"Just a little further H, hang on."

Frank realized Horatio was becoming heavier, a sign he was weakening by the minute, but they had to get to a more secure place. Then, disaster struck. So concerned about moving out of danger, Frank didn't see the hole before his foot sank into the disguised opening causing him to lose his balance, sending both men down hard into the mud and grass.

"Shit," Frank muttered under his breath after recovering from the jarring fall.

They both lay in a heap, Horatio was groaning in pain, but was aware enough to keep his voice low. Frank thought, _At least I softened the impact for Horatio._ Sliding partly out from under the redhead, he looked at him and knew the fall was the last thing he needed.

"H," then Frank sucked in a sharp breath as sudden pain gripped him in his right leg. _Damn, I might have broken my leg._ Through the searing pain, he could hear Horatio's ragged breathing. Ignoring the new injury long enough to check Horatio, he maneuvered himself until he faced the redhead. What he saw caused him to grimace. Horatio's head wound had reopened from the fall and fresh blood was trickling down the side of his face.

Keeping his voice in a whisper he asked, "Horatio… can you hear me?"

"Frank… what…" Horatio weakly managed before passing out.

_Damn we need help. Ok team where are you? Surely the Coast Guard has started searching for the plane by now._

* * *

The Coast Guard helicopter Calleigh, Alexx and Eric were riding in had conducted a visual search of an eastern section just inland from the water for the past hour with no sighting of a crash.

"Damn," Eric spouted into his headset, putting a voice to his growing frustration. "Why haven't we found anything yet?"

Calleigh didn't respond. She kept her eyes on the ground below sitting by the large door, desperately searching the area for something that would indicate that a plane had crashed – a piece of fiberglass, a seat, anything. Anything that is, except bodies.

One of the crewmen answered Eric, "We've really only searched a small area compared to the range the computer model showed. When a plane is out of control, its glide path can be wide. We're taking it slow, making sure not to miss anything."

Alexx was sitting beside Calleigh holding her hand while her eyes scanned the grassy area below along with the others. _If anything has happened to Frank… I can't lose him now, not now. Please God direct our path. I need this man in my life… it has taken this horrible event to make me realize that. I also pray that we'll find Horatio alive. _Alexx turned her head and looked at her friend as she squeezed the blonde's hand. _I don't know what will happen to this girl if we don't._

The pilot announced, "We've completed this sector, now we'll move to the next."

Every time they finished a section, there was a nagging voice in Calleigh's head. _What if we missed it?_ She squeezed her eyes closed and told herself, _No don't think like that. They could be in the next one. Please God let them be in the next sector._

Thirty minutes into the new search Eric screamed, "There… look! The grass and bushes are mashed down like something heavy went across!"

Calleigh and Alexx quickly moved over to the opposite side of the helicopter next to Eric as they visually scanned the area.

The pilot steered the helicopter in a circle after he too observed what the CSI found. Below them was a definitive wide path of broken brush and mashed down grass. The trail began just inland from the shore. The helicopter pilot followed the path and in a few seconds shouts from the CSIs and crew filled the headphones.

"There's the plane!"

Suddenly, Calleigh felt her breathing hitch; her heart seemed to stop from fear of what they'd find. The pilot eased the craft down in a clearing, just beyond the crash site and before the wheels even touched down, Eric jumped to the ground and ran toward the heavily damaged plane. _I need to get there first, before Calleigh… in case… in case it's not good._

* * *

Frank heard the helicopter and sighed with relief. _Thank God… rescue seems to have found the plane. Surely Calleigh and the team will find the markers we left along the way, Horatio's jacket, my coat, among other things marking our trail._

* * *

The engines and rotors of the helicopter were slowing as the crewman cautioned both women to stay down as they departed the craft. Alexx and Calleigh quickly made their way to the plane hoping to find Frank and Horatio alive.

Wading through the water into the cabin of the plane in their knee-high boots, they found Eric standing inside, holding the restraints that undoubtedly had bound Ricardo. The smell of death permeated the cabin.

Eric looked up and exclaimed, "They're not here. Neither is Ricardo." He nodded his head toward the front of the plane as he added, "The cockpit is totally destroyed. The two pilots remains will need to be extricated."

The women looked sadly toward the front of the plane and nodded their heads. Then Calleigh began looking around, trying to imagine what it must have been like on the plane when it crashed.

"At least we know they're able to be on their feet." Calleigh exclaimed, feeling a little better about the men's condition. "I would guess they went in search of firmer ground and that would be to the northeast."

As Calleigh moved to step out of the plane, she glanced to the back and saw the blood stain on the floor at the edge of the murky water. She gripped the door to steady herself. _One or both of them may be badly injured… we need to find them quick._

Eric and Calleigh, along with Alexx and an armed Coast Guard crewman, walked away from the plane in a northeasterly direction. Calleigh saw it first, Horatio's jacket that he had on when he left the house for Colombia.

She ran to the spot and reached out and grabbed the coat, "This is Horatio's jacket – which means they did go in this direction."

Examining the jacket closer, she noticeably shuddered when she saw the blood on the lapel. Alexx put her arm around her to comfort and for the first time her voice was strong,

"Sugar, Horatio's alive… he and Frank are alive. They got out of that plane under their own power and we're going to find them."

Calleigh answered in a shaky voice, "If Ricardo doesn't find them first."

The four walked about a half mile and then found Frank's coat. While they stood silent, scanning the area surrounding them they heard the unmistakable sound of a gunshot.

"DAMN," Eric screamed as he and Calleigh unsheathed their weapons and began running toward the direction of the shot.

* * *

"Frank… Frank," Horatio desperately called out as his hand frantically searched the muddy ground.

The gunshot had startled Horatio back into coherency. His heart was pounding rapidly in his chest as he struggled to comprehend what had just happened. His ears suddenly picked up on the unmistakable sound of a deep moan, but Horatio was unsure of how far away he was from his friend.

"Ricardo… you son-of-a-bitch…" Horatio gasped.

With all the strength he could muster, Horatio began slowly pulling himself along the ground, stopping every few seconds to reach out his hand around him as he searched for his friend.

Ricardo, knowing his time was limited after hearing the helicopter, quickly walked toward the Lieutenant chuckling as he saw him struggling toward the other cop who was about three feet off to one side. He raised the gun as he laughed to himself, _this will be easier than I thought._ Then suddenly he heard people coming through the brush calling Caine's name. He turned and ran back into the tall bushes as fast as he could, just getting out of sight before the rescuers appeared.

"HORATIO…" Calleigh screamed. Then she saw him, slowly pulling himself through the grass with one arm toward Frank who was lying unmoving on the ground.

Alexx gasped and immediately began running along with Calleigh to the injured men. Eric and the Coast Guard member followed close behind.

Calleigh dropped to her knees beside Horatio and stopped his movement.

"HORATIO… I've got you Handsome. I've got you." Horatio still continued to make a feeble attempt to continue.

"Calleigh… thank God. Frank… he's… help him," Horatio weakly pleaded.

Calleigh eased Horatio over on his back as she answered,

"Alexx is here… shhh," she cooed as she bit her lower lip to keep from gasping when she saw his face. She pulled a handkerchief from her pocket and began wiping the mud from his face, careful to stay away from his injury.

She could hear Alexx giving orders to the Coast Guard officer about Frank and heard Alexx exclaim that he'd been shot and the two were working to stabilize him with the medical supplies they brought along. Then she heard the officer calling in a request for the helicopter.

Eric kneeled down on the other side of Horatio from Calleigh, after briefly searching the area for Ricardo. Horatio looked bad. Not only was he dirty and disheveled, with numerous cuts and bruises, it was obvious that his brother-in-law was severely injured. He looked over at Calleigh, and could tell she was trying hard to stay strong, but when their eyes met, they exchanged worried glances.

"Ricardo couldn't be far, I'm going after him. The chopper is on its way. Hang on." Calleigh was fighting back tears as she answered,

"Eric don't… let him go for now. We don't need for anything to happen to you."

Horatio reached out his right hand toward the sound of Eric's voice and rasped, "Ricardo… he'll hurt," Horatio swallowed hard before continuing, "He's... going… after Brian."

Eric pulled out his cell phone and connected with Ryan and after telling the CSI that they had found Horatio and Frank, told him to pick Brian up and keep the young man with him.

At that moment, Alexx knelt beside Calleigh and first looked into her frightened eyes before beginning to check Horatio, leaving Frank in the care of the officer for a few moments.

"Horatio Honey…. I can see that you have a head injury. You have a brace on your left leg… does it feel like it's broken?"

"I… think so… see about… Frank... don't worry… about me…" Horatio's voice reflecting his weakened condition.

Alexx assured her friend, "We are Horatio. He's stabilized. Now I need to help you."

She noticed his left arm was in an improvised sling and she gently slipped the support away and saw his swollen left hand. She then pressed slightly on his midsection and he groaned, the reaction telling her that Horatio had tenderness which might indicate internal damage. Then she examined the wound on the side of his head. It was a deep laceration and was already showing signs of infection. She opened the satchel she brought with her and pulled out a syringe of antibiotic and cleaned a place on Horatio's arm before injecting it into his bloodstream; then she began cleaning the angry-looking wound the best she could.

After she finished, she gently pushed up one of his eyelids and shone her pin-light directly at his pupil which didn't respond. His other eye re-acted the same.

"Horatio… can you see my finger?" Alexx held one finger up in his line of vision.

Horatio slowly opened his eyes. There was nothing but darkness.

"No… nothing." Horatio lightly squeezed Calleigh's hand as he answered.

Calleigh's other hand flew to cover her mouth as unchecked tears began flowing freely down her cheeks as her terrified eyes locked with Alexx's. Eric had just walked up and he froze when he heard the exchange. _H is BLIND!_ Quickly, he turned away and put his hands on his hips, willing himself to breathe.

* * *

Calleigh and Eric sat in the ER waiting room for what seemed like hours before Alexx appeared with news of the injured men's conditions.

Calleigh looked up with sad and frightened eyes, "Alexx…"

Alexx sat down wearily beside Calleigh and then reached over and took her hand giving it a light squeeze. Her eyes moved to Eric who was sitting on the opposite side of Calleigh, his expression anxious.

"Sugar, Horatio is resting now. I gave him a mild sedative that should make him sleep for several hours. The tibia in his left leg is broken, his left wrist is broken, several broken ribs and deep internal bruising in his mid-section, undoubtedly suffered in the crash along with the blunt force trauma to the head and the deep laceration. The surgeon did an excellent job of cleaning the wound and then suturing. I doubt he'll have much of a scar."

Timidly, Calleigh asked, "What…" she reached up and nervously pushed some of her hair back behind her ear before continuing, "What about his eyesight? Is he… permanently blind?"

Alexx hung her head and pulled in a deep breath before answering, "I can't answer that right now." She looked up and Calleigh had covered her face with her hands and began quietly crying. Alexx drew her friend into a tight hug, as she noticed Eric's shocked face.

"Sweetheart, we won't know anything for sure until we're able to run more tests. Right now, Horatio needs to rest before we put him through anything like that."

"How's Frank Alexx?" Eric asked quietly.

"He's in surgery for the gunshot wound. He may lose his spleen; the bullet did a lot of internal damage. He's got a broken right ankle and deep bruising and internal bleeding in his abdomen. It's going to be touch and go."

"Oh Alexx, I'm so sorry," Calleigh whispered as she sat back wiping the tears from her face.

For the first time, Alexx allowed her emotions to show, she fought back her own tears, trying to control her quivering lower lip as she assured,

"We'll get through this, we have to. Frank and Horatio will get through this with our care."

Calleigh slowly stepped into the room in ICU and saw Horatio lying so still in the bed. She quietly walked closer and eased down beside him and began lightly stroking his hair back. His breathing hitched when her hand caressed the side of his face and his body shifted slightly before calling her name.

"Cal…leigh…"

"I'm right here Handsome…" She cooed as she gently stroked his cheek. "I'm right here. Go back to sleep."

_What if he's permanently blind? He'll never see his child… or ever lead his team again. _Calleigh rested her head in her hand as her mind was a whirlwind of thoughts. _I'm not going to tell him about the baby just yet. What purpose would it serve, except to upset him. _She felt exhaustion from lack of sleep attempt to overtake her, but she willed herself to stay awake.

**TBC….**


	5. Chapter 5

**Below the Radar **

**Chapter 5**

Alexx stepped through the door of Horatio's room after having stood outside for a couple of minutes looking through the large glass wall at her friend who was in what appeared an uncomfortable position, sitting in a chair as her head rested on the bed beside Horatio. She smiled when she noticed Horatio's hand resting on the side of his wife's head. _Calleigh should have lain down in the roll-away bed I had brought up here. She needs to take better care of herself now that she's expecting. _

It was just past seven the next morning after the rescue of her two favorite men and Alexx was anxious to check Horatio's vitals. She had checked on him one time during the night, but most of her night had been occupied with the task of trying to keep Frank alive.

Alexx examined the machine readings first, but she has always liked to see for herself how her patients are doing the old fashion way too. When she placed the stethoscope to Horatio's chest he stirred.

"Alexx…" he whispered hoping it was his friend.

Responding softly, conscious of not waking Calleigh she answered, "I'm here Honey. How do you feel this morning?"

"Like I've been… in a plane crash. How… is Frank?"

Alexx smiled, not surprised Horatio was more concerned about his friend than himself. She stroked Horatio's hair back off his forehead as she replied,

"He had a rough night, but he's gonna make it." Horatio couldn't see the tears welled in the doctor's eyes when she said those words.

Horatio let out the breath he'd been holding since asking the question and visibly relaxed as he swallowed hard before replying,

"That's great news. Brian..."

Alexx patted Horatio's shoulder, "Brian is staying with Eric. And when Eric's at the lab, there's an officer with him. He's safe Horatio… you don't worry about anything but getting better."

Calleigh stirred and began to sit up, her eyes slowly focusing as Alexx came into view standing on the opposite side of the bed. A jolt of panic quickly caused her to abruptly stiffen as she turned her attention to Horatio.

"Is he alright?" She hurriedly asked while studying his bruised face.

"Morning… Sweetheart," Horatio said softly, his blue eyes open, staring blankly at the ceiling.

"Hey Handsome," Calleigh answered as she squeezed his hand and leaned over and kissed his lips.

Alexx smiled at the gesture as she responded guardedly, "He's doing as well as could be expected considering Honey…"

"When… when will you check…" Horatio paused, "on what's wrong… um, what's wrong with my eyes?"

Alexx fixed her gaze on Calleigh before she answered.

"Horatio, a CT scan was done soon after you arrived in the ER yesterday. It revealed some bruising of brain tissue on the same side as the laceration and that is possibly putting pressure on the section of the brain that controls sight. On a scale from one to ten, tell me how bad your head is hurting right now."

"Nine… feels like it might explode," he replied weakly.

Alexx carefully pulled off the bandage covering the injury to his head and examined the area before cleaning it and re-bandaging. Then she performed a simple neurological exam. When she'd finished, she commented,

"I've called in a neurologist who will test you more thoroughly when you're stronger…"

"NO…" Horatio abruptly cut her off and then grimaced as his sharp response caused an immediate increase of pain in his head. "I want… to be tested now. I want… I need to see. Please… Alexx," he pleaded.

Horatio's desperate plea pulled at Calleigh's heart and she closed her eyes and did the only thing she could do, she prayed that he would somehow be able to regain his sight.

"I can't promise it will be today Horatio… I don't know Dr. Larson's schedule, but I'll see what we can do. He is here this morning performing a procedure – so I'll check with him and get back with you. Try to rest Honey," she said as she lightly patted his arm and watched as he seemed to drift off.

Before leaving him, she made sure the brace on his left wrist was tight to make sure the pins, the orthopedic surgeon put in last night, were staying in place and did the same for the straps on the brace of his broken leg. He would get a cast on the leg as soon as some of the swelling subsided.

As Calleigh watched her friend check Horatio she could tell Alexx was not comfortable with the idea of putting Horatio through the tests, but they both knew how tenacious he could be and if they waited, it could be just as detrimental to his recovery as going ahead with them.

When she had finished, Alexx motioned for Calleigh to join her outside in the hallway.

Turning to her friend, Alexx began, "Calleigh, Horatio is in no physical condition to undergo tests right now. I want you to understand that; maybe Monday, but not today."

Calleigh nodded her head in understanding before adding, "I realize that Alexx, but I'm just as concerned as he is about his loss of sight. It not only affects his personal life, but his career."

"I know Sugar… it'd be hard on anyone to face. The only thing I'm ordering for him today in the way of tests is another CT scan. I want to keep a close watch on that head injury. Believe me, we're going to do everything we possibly can to help him regain his eyesight."

Alexx then paused before she asked, "Have you told him about your pregnancy?"

Calleigh immediately looked down at the floor as she bit her lower lip then back up at Alexx as she answered,

"No. I just don't want to give him more to worry about right now… he…" finding it hard to say the words as tears welled in her eyes. "What if his eyesight never returns? He'll never be able to see his child!" Alexx pulled her into a tight hug.

"I know it's hard… I know. You're exhausted; you need some rest, especially in your condition."

No sooner had Alexx said those words, they suddenly heard a familiar voice,

"Calleigh, Alexx," Eric called out as he walked toward them, his fear rising noticing their concerned expressions. "Alexx, Frank is awake and asking for you." The doctor assured Calleigh that she would be back later as she bid them good-bye before walking away to the other hall of the ICU unit to check on Frank.

"How is Horatio this morning?" Eric asked apprehensively.

Calleigh wiped the tears from her cheeks as she turned around to greet her former colleague.

"He's resting Eric."

Eric nodded his head, "Can I see him, just for a minute?"

Calleigh replied, "Sure. Would you be able to stay with him while I go by the condo and get a shower and a change of clothes? It won't take me but about thirty minutes."

"Sure. Take all the time you need. I've got over an hour before I need to be at the lab."

"Thanks Eric… I just don't want him to wake up alone. He's drifting in and out right now."

Eric eased down into the chair beside Horatio's bed; his eyes travelling over his badly injured brother-in-law's body. _His broken bones and bruises will heal with time, but the loss of his eyesight is devastating. He's such a strong and independent man. He's survived many of an incident, usually without a scratch until a couple of months ago – now this._

The young Cuban was lost in thought when he barely heard Horatio call out.

"Calleigh…"

Eric stood up and leaned over Horatio, lightly touching the injured man's shoulder as he answered,

"Hey, H… it's me Eric. Calleigh went home for bit, she'll be back. How you feeling?"

Horatio remained silent for a few moments as if trying to comprehend.

"I'm good." The response caused Eric to smile and shake his head in disbelief. _Horatio's standard answer no matter how he felt._

"H, I know you've got to be in pain… you don't have to hide it from me."

The corners of Horatio's lips turned up slightly in a smile.

"Eric… I want you to… to think about taking… the lieutenant's exam."

Puzzled, Eric responded, "Why should I do that?"

Horatio pulled in as deep a breath as his broken ribs would allow before answering,

"I might not be able to come back… need to think ahead."

Panic struck Eric's heart, hearing Horatio's admittance.

"Don't talk like that H. The doctors are going to help you… this is just temporary, I know it is."

"Eric… we don't know that. I want you… to take over… if…" Horatio's words trailed off as sleep overtook him.

Eric just stared at the redhead. _This can't happen. He's coming back to the lab, he's got to come back._

When Calleigh returned about an hour later, Eric was surprised by how long he'd been there. Calleigh noticed his crestfallen expression when she entered the room.

"Eric," she called out to him, "Is everything alright? Nothing happened while I was gone did it?"

Horatio spoke up, "Hi Sweetheart."

Happy to hear his voice, Calleigh leaned over Horatio and gave him a light kiss on the lips, "Hey Handsome. Sorry I wasn't here when you woke, but I needed to go home and get cleaned up."

"I'm glad you went home. You… need to go back later… and rest, too tiring for you… to stay here. Eric… has been good company."

Eric quickly stood as he blurted out, "Yeah, I guess I better be going. Shift starts in about thirty minutes." Looking back toward Horatio he added, "I'll check on you later H." Changing his focus to Calleigh, Eric requested, "Call me Cal if you need me, ok?"

Calleigh smiled and answered, "Thanks Eric."

After Eric had left, it wasn't long before two orderlies came and took Horatio, bed and all, to x-ray for the scan Alexx had ordered. When they had left, she thought it'd be a good time to check in on Frank.

Inquiring first with the nurse on duty to get permission, Calleigh then stepped into Frank's room and found that just as with Horatio, machines surrounded his bed.

She noticed his eyes were open.

"Hey Frank, how are you feeling?"

Turning his head slightly so he could see his visitor, Frank weakly replied, "They tell me… I'll live. How's that… stubborn redhead of yours?"

"With time he'll be ok. The only thing that worries us is his eyesight."

Frank grimaced, "They haven't found out…?"

"Not yet, maybe Monday. He's too weak to go through the tests now."

"Any news on Ricardo?"

Calleigh sighed, "Nothing yet. A BOLO has been issued and MPD officers along with park officers are still searching the Glades with no luck so far. Maybe the gators ate him."

Her last comment made Frank smile.

* * *

Eric arrived at the lab and stopped at the break room to find everyone on the team already there.

Natalia spoke up first, "How's H this morning?"

Natalia, Ryan, Walter and Scott, the night shift ballistics expert who Horatio moved the day shift when Calleigh transferred to SWAT, all looked at him, anxious to hear of their boss's condition.

"He um, he's in pain which is understandable, but Alexx is keeping him comfortable."

"Can he still not see?" Ryan asked guardedly.

Eric hung his head, Horatio's words still running through his thoughts.

"No, no he can't, but a neurologist will run some tests when H feels up to it."

"What about Frank?" Walter asked after several minutes of silence.

Eric had visited Frank first when the nurse told him Dr. Woods was examining Horatio.

"Gruff as ever. He's going to be ok though."

A collective sigh of relief was heard in the room, but tinged with concern still for Horatio.

Eric walked over to the coffee pot and poured himself a mug to take with him and said, "Let's get to work people. Cases need to be wrapped up and new ones will be coming in and Ricardo is still out there somewhere."

* * *

Later that evening, Ricardo sang along to the music on the radio as he drove into Miami in the C-350 Mercedes Coupe he'd taken after killing the woman who was driving on the Tamiami Trail._ This ride is more my style. The back of that bob truck that I hid in and rode to the Trail was the pits, smelled like manure._ He smiled thinking about how the woman had foolishly stopped to help him as he lay on the side of the road, feigning injury._ There's a sucker born every minute. By the time they find her body, this car will be in a chop shop and I'll be in a different car my boys will have waiting for me. Then I'll see about planning a little visit to Brian Woods… the little shit that sold me out… before I take out Caine. But this time, it will be carefully planned… I've already lost two days trying to find my way out of that glorified swamp._

_**TBC…**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 6**

Sunday evening found Calleigh sitting on the bed next to Horatio. He had been in ICU for three days and thankfully, he was beginning to feel the welcomed improvement over the initial pain, although he knew that broken bones would take some time to heal. The question weighing on his mind now was, would he ever be able to see again? Dr. Larson had set up neurological tests for the first thing in the morning and Horatio couldn't wait for their results. Either way, he had to know what faced him.

Calleigh had spent the last ten minutes attempting to assure Horatio that she could rest in the roll-away bed, just as well as home. She didn't like the idea of him being alone, especially not being able to see. His condition isolated him too much; she wanted to be there constantly, if nothing more than to touch him, giving him a connection to his surroundings, taking him out of the darkness he'd been thrown into.

"Handsome… I can stay here tonight with you…"

"Calleigh please… you need to go home Sweetheart. You need your rest to go to work in the morning. You can't possibly get enough rest here and with the job you do, you need to be alert."

At that moment, Alexx walked in having heard Horatio's statement she added,

"He's right Calleigh," Alexx added with a stern look toward her friend. "You need restful sleep and a hospital, especially the ICU, is certainly not a place for that!" Calleigh knew why Alexx agreed with Horatio and she reluctantly resigned herself to the fact they were right.

"I'll go, but I _will _be here before they take you for the tests. I don't have to report until ten so, that gives me plenty of time, but I still don't like leaving you here by yourself."

Horatio smiled as he answered, "You're always with me Sweetheart, regardless of where I am." He then brought her hand that he was holding to his lips and softly kissed the back.

Alexx went on to tell them that before the tests, they would put a cast on Horatio's leg. Enough of the early swelling had subsided and the cast would make his leg more stable for walking.

"I'm getting you out of this bed tomorrow Honey. You need to move around. We sure don't want you coming up with pneumonia or a stroke." Alexx exclaimed as she checked his injuries.

With everyone gone later that night, Horatio lay in his hospital bed, his mind considering the outcome if it were bad news from the tests the next morning. _What a twist of events. Here I am, helpless as a newborn baby, depending on someone else to take care of even my basic needs. I've never felt so worthless, so out of control. My father always said I was worthless – that I'd never amount to anything. All my life I've pushed myself to prove him wrong… to prove to myself that I could make a difference in the lives of people who found themselves the victim of horrible crimes. I identified with them, having endured a horrific childhood with a physically and emotionally abusive father. Now look at me…, _then he laughed sarcastically to himself. _Look…what an ironic choice of words. _

_And what about Calleigh? What can I offer her now? She's stuck with an invalid husband to care for, a husband not able to share so many things in life with her. We've talked about having children… I want to have children with her, then h_e felt the pain grip his heart upon the realization that he'd never see the beautiful faces of their children. _I'll never see Calleigh's beautiful, radiant smile as she holds our children. _Mercifully, he drifted off to sleep… with Calleigh's dazzling smile permeating his last conscious thoughts.

* * *

True to her word, the next morning, Calleigh arrived just after sunrise. She had slept fitfully at home, concerned about Horatio being alone all night, but before going to his room, she stopped by the nurse's station to find out how he'd fared through the night, because she knew that he would say it was fine.

"Excuse me, could I ask you about how Lieutenant Caine's night went?"

The nurse looked up from her charts on the counter and smiled as she replied,

"He did fine Mrs. Caine. I know you were concerned about him since he doesn't have his eyesight, but we checked on him often and if we found him awake, we all made sure to talk to him for a while and make physical contact with him so he'd feel connected."

Calleigh smiled,_ the staff has been so good to Horatio. _

"Thank you so much. That makes me feel better."

"We'd do anything for the Lieutenant… he's a local hero and we're all very grateful for what he does to help keep Miami safer. He was awake just a few minutes ago; and I know he's waiting for you."

Calleigh sat down on the bed and then leaned over and gave Horatio a long, passionate good morning kiss.

Just as Calleigh ended the kiss, Horatio whispered, "Hmm… that was wonderful. Good morning Sweetheart."

"Good morning to you. How are you feeling?" She asked as her fingers gently stroked through his hair.

"A little better believe it or not; guess Alexx was right when she put off the tests until today."

"She usually is."

* * *

Across on the other side of the ICU, Alexx was checking Frank's IV line when she heard him drawl, "Morning darling."

"Morning yourself Sugar. How do you feel today?" Alexx asked sweetly as she squeezed his arm.

"Real sore, but a little hungry. Y'all got steak and eggs in this place?"

Alexx grinned, "Oh I might be able to scrape you up some. If you feel like eating that, I'd say you're definitely better!"

She left for just a short time and then pushed the door to Frank's room open with her shoulder as she brought in a tray and walked toward the bed.

"As you ordered Sir!" Alexx playfully announced as she placed the food on the rolling hospital tray and situated it over Frank's bed in front of him.

Astonishment was evident on Frank's face when he raised the dome cover and saw steak and eggs on the plate.

He quipped, "It sure as hell pays to know somebody around here."

"Sweetheart, let me help you," Alexx offered smiling as she began tearing the plastic sack open that held the silverware, relieved that Frank seemed to be improving faster than she thought he would after such serious injury.

As he watched her he asked, "How's Horatio this morning?"

"He was asleep when I checked on him after I arrived for my shift. His vitals have begun to improve, which is a good sign. The effects of that plane crash… from not having been strapped in a seat…." Alexx shuddered at the thought. "He's going through a barrage of neurological tests today and I know it will tire him, but at least we'll know what the prognosis will be concerning his eyesight."

Frank grew somber and closed his eyes for a moment.

"He needs to come through this Alexx, that lab is one of the most important things in his life, I don't know how he'd handle it if he couldn't go back."

Alexx paused while cutting up the steak and answered, "I know, but all we can do is pray that his condition is just temporary. You know, it's taken a toll on Calleigh too, but she's trying to remain optimistic for him."

"He's lucky to have her… as I've said before; I always have thought they were good for each other."

* * *

When the orderlies came to get Horatio to take him for his cast and the tests, Calleigh asked if they could give her and Horatio a minute. They agreed before stepping out into the hallway.

Calleigh gently cupped Horatio's uninjured cheek and assured, "Whatever they discover today, know that I love you and I always will. We'll get through this… remember that."

"You don't know how much that means to me Calleigh. I love you, and I know you'll accept me as I am, but understand that I want to be normal again – for you. I don't want to be a burden on you."

Calleigh moved closer and gave Horatio a quick, tender kiss. As their lips parted she said, "You'll never be that… I just wish I could be here when you come back."

"I'll be ok Sweetheart. You be careful out there today."

"I will."

* * *

It was almost seven that evening when she arrived at the hospital walked toward the ICU, she felt drained from her day, that included an incident on her shift, along with her concern for Horatio.

That afternoon, her unit was called out to a downtown, high-rise office building where a terminated employee returned with a gun and held the CEO of the company hostage in his office. She and her colleague took their positions across the street ,on an outdoor terrace of a high-rise condo building, where they had a straight shot into the office. She and her colleague, Jeff, situated a few yards away at the opposite end of the terrace, watched the action unfold through the scopes on their rifles as the situation began to deteriorate. Her captain handled the negotiations and in her opinion, he was almost as good as Horatio. Thankfully, it worked. The young man was taken into custody without incident and her expertise had not been needed this time. She was thankful for that.

Opening the door to Horatio's room, she was surprised to find him sitting up in the recliner just a few feet from the bed.

"Hey Handsome… looks like Alexx was true to her word and got you out of that bed."

A slight smile broke out on Horatio's face at the sound of Calleigh's voice.

"Sweetheart," he replied softly as he held out his right hand beckoning her to come to him.

After having given Horatio a kiss, she crouched down beside him and asked,

"How did your tests go?"

"Tiring." He dropped his chin down before continuing. "Dr. Larson said he'd come around tomorrow morning with the results." Horatio then sighed, "The wait… it's…"

Calleigh bit her bottom lip as she noticed that her husband's despondency was becoming more pronounced as each day passed.

"We'll get through this Horatio…"

Horatio snapped, "I'M BLIND CALLEIGH…" then his voice lowered as he finished, "life with me…" he grimaced, "you deserve more – so much more."

Tears immediately welled in Calleigh's eyes as she heard Horatio sound so defeated.

She wiped the warm tears that began to slide from her eyes as she responded,

"Nothing… nothing would be as bad for me as a life without you Horatio. Don't you remember the vow I made to you at our wedding, 'in sickness and in health'? I didn't take those words lightly. Evidently you did," she ended with her voice verging on anger.

She jumped to her feet and spun around, away from him and leaned on the bed. Suddenly she began to feel a cramp developing deep within her abdomen which caused her to wrap her arms around her midsection.

Horatio sat frozen in the chair. Her words stung, but they succeeded in shocking him enough that they jarred him from his self-pity.

Finally, he softly called, "Calleigh…"

And then he heard her moan loudly in pain.

"Sweetheart… what's wrong?" Not raising a response he called louder, "CALLEIGH!"

Calleigh had doubled over on the bed, holding her stomach and moaning through clenched teeth. Horatio's hand frantically searched for the nurse's call button, but it wasn't where it had been. He couldn't find it.

"DAMN," he screamed in disgust as he gave up trying to find it.

He couldn't see what was happening, and not being able to find the device, he began to shout for help as loudly as his broken ribs would allow.

"HELP… PLEASE… SOMEONE HELP."

Panic grabbed him… he felt so helpless. Continuing to hear Calleigh cry out in obvious pain, he began trying to push himself out of the chair with every ounce of strength he had as he still shouted for help, hoping the nurses would hear him.

Finally he heard the door open and immediately he heard a woman loudly call Calleigh's name.

"What's… what's wrong with my wife?" He desperately pleaded as he heard the nurse call for more help.

**TBC…**


	7. Chapter 7

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 7**

As soon as she left Calleigh, Alexx arrived at Horatio's room and slowly pushed the door open hesitating for a moment as her eyes fell on her dear friend lying motionless in the bed; his eyes were open, blankly gazing unseeing at the white tiled ceiling above him. She's always struggled when the time comes to relay bad news to family members, but this time… this time… _Oh Calleigh, why didn't you tell Horatio about the baby?_

Silently she approached the bed, stopped beside it and then drew in a deep breath noticing Horatio visibly flinch upon hearing her.

"Horatio…"

He closed his eyes and softly interrupted, "Is… is Calleigh alright?"

Alexx hung her head and then slowly lifted her eyes back up to the redhead as she answered,

"She will be. She's resting now. Horatio…," Alexx paused as she reached out and tenderly picked up his hand from the bed, gently squeezing it with hers. She didn't know how else to say the words except point-blank.

"Honey, Calleigh was pregnant. She's lost the baby." With those words, she felt his grip tighten on her hand as a loud gasp escaped his parted lips.

Tears began to silently slide down his cheeks and Alexx reached over and pulled a tissue from the box sitting on top of the bedside cabinet and gently blotted them away.

"Why… why didn't she tell me… she…"

"Horatio, she planned to tell you the wonderful news the evening you were to arrive home from Colombia. She had only found out earlier that day that she was expecting by using a home pregnancy test. Then after the plane crash and finding you severely injured, she just thought it would be best to wait until you were better. She didn't want you worrying about her. She wanted you to focus on nothing else but recovering."

Horatio's face began to crumble as his breathing became rough with distraught sobs.

"Before… it happened I…" he turned his head away from Alexx before continuing, "I was caught up in my… my own pity party. I snapped at her. My words hurt her… then…"

Alexx gently cupped his chin and slowly turned his face back towards her as she admonished the upset redhead,

"Horatio Caine, NOTHING you did caused this. Do you understand? Something obviously was wrong with the fetus… nature takes its course and well, rids the womb of the abnormal life inside. Calleigh's extremely upset – so much so that I had to give her a sedative. She feels as if she's let you down by losing the child. To help her through this, she will need strength and understanding from you, you are the only person who can give those things to her."

He listened to her words and began pulling himself together, though still saddened by what could have been. He let out a sigh and then asked an important question, fearful of what answer he would hear.

"Will she be able to… have children after this?"

Alexx smiled as she heard his question and smoothed his hair back while wiping the remaining tears from his cheeks,

"She will Horatio, but she needs to wait a few months before conceiving again."

Changing the subject, Alexx asked, "Have you eaten dinner?"

"I'm... not hungry."

"You need food to help build your strength Sugar," she patted his shoulder lightly. "I'm going to get your tray and I'll help you with it."

Alexx almost had to force feed him to make sure he ate most of the dinner on his tray. Once he began eating, Horatio realized he was hungrier than he thought.

After Alexx finally left, he was alone with his thoughts. He began feeling the exhaustion from the day's events spread over his body as he laid thinking of Calleigh and what she must be going through, aching to put his arms around her and tell her everything would be alright.

Sometime later that night, Horatio thought he was dreaming. He heard Calleigh softly call his name. The sensation of a gentle touch on his arm pulled him out of sleep and his ears detected that there was someone standing close to his bed.

"Hmmm…" he groaned, disappointed with being torn away from such a pleasurable dream.

Then he heard her call his name again. This time it caused him to jerk awake.

"Calleigh… is that you?"

Through tears she answered, "I'm… so sorry," she managed to get out between broken sobs.

The sound of her sadness broke his heart and he quickly answered, "You… have nothing to be sorry for." He felt the tears sting his own eyes. "I'm the one who needs to apologize. I love you so much Calleigh… I never intend to hurt you. You're my strength Sweetheart."

With his words her sobs became stronger and he reached out his hand and touched her shaking body.

"Lay down with me Sweetheart… let me hold you."

He felt her climb into the bed beside him and he wrapped his only free arm around her as she laid her head on his shoulder and continued crying. The tears that had welled in his eyes from hearing her pain, began flowing down his cheeks as he held her shaking body close and whispered,

"We'll be alright Sweetheart… we'll get through this… shhh, just rest. I've got you."

Finally Calleigh managed to begin with a broken voice, "I should have told you… about the pregnancy. I wanted to so much… I was thrilled; then… then the plane crash. I was so scared I'd lost you."

"When that plane was going down… I didn't think we'd survive. The last thing I remembered was thinking about you…"

Horatio heard her soft crying beginning again and pulled her close.

"We'll try again Sweetheart… Alexx said you're alright and can have another child. _How would I cope not being able to see our beautiful child… to help Calleigh with its needs?_

They both cried and continued talking about their loss and their future until sleep finally overtook them.

Two frantic nurses finally located Alexx and told them that they couldn't find Mrs. Caine. Alexx calmed them down and told them that she had a pretty good idea where the patient had gone. As she opened the door to Horatio's room, her lips curved up into a broad smile. Horatio had his arm around Calleigh and they were both sound asleep in his bed.

She was still smiling as she began backing out of the room and pulled the door closed.

* * *

Early the next morning, Eric walked off the elevator into the lab. He was early again today. Now he understood why Horatio always came in early – there was a short time of quiet in the lab after the night shift had left and before the day shift reported. The quiet time afforded him the opportunity to gather his thoughts and begin focusing his mind on the day that lay ahead.

He was enjoying the role of being in charge, but he didn't want the job permanently. He hoped Horatio would make a speedy recovery… he would be ready to hand it all back to him when the day came. He was perfectly happy being second in command. His thoughts turned toward what the doctor found when he gave Horatio the neurological exams yesterday. _I need to drop by later this morning and check on him and… _Eric squeezed his eyes closed and prayed that his brother-in-law would regain his sight, as he'd been doing ever since they found Horatio and Frank in the Glades.

It was about nine-thirty in the morning and the day shift was in full swing, with the team finishing up tests on numerous cases, as well as following up with patrol on any possible sightings of Ricardo. Eric was in the evidence lab when his cell phone buzzed. Looking at the screen, he noticed the call was from Paula in reception.

"Morning Paula, what's up?"

"CSI Delko, I have a woman at the desk that claims her sister is missing and needs to talk to someone."

Puzzled about why Paula would be calling him on this matter he responded, "Send her to the detective division – they'll handle it."

Paula countered, "I think _you_ need to talk to her."

Eric uncomfortably agreed, "OK, I'll be down in a couple."

_Now why would Paula think I need to interview this woman?_

Arriving at the desk, Paula pointed Eric toward an older woman sitting nervously in a chair over toward the large windows looking out at the front terrace. She told Eric the woman's name was Jackie Mason.

Eric quietly approached and called out, "Mrs. Mason… I'm CSI Eric Delko. I understand your sister is missing?"

Slightly startled, the nicely dressed and coiffed woman turned around to greet the police officer.

"Oh yes, yes she is."

Eric sat down in a chair beside her and asked, "How long has she been missing?"

"Since last week. She called me after she left Naples, driving back to Miami on the Tamiami Trail. She'd driven over for the day to visit me and she wanted to make it back to Miami before dark. She didn't like driving at night."

Eric shook his head in understanding. "What day did she drive over to visit?"

"Last Saturday. We don't talk every day, but when I called her after a couple of days, I didn't get an answer and I called at a time when she's always home. So after several more unsuccessful attempts to reach Margaret, that's my sister's name, Margaret Willis. I called a close neighbor of hers and asked if she had seen Margaret. Her neighbor told me that she hadn't seen her since the morning she left for Naples. Something is wrong – I can feel it."

The day and the fact the woman had been on the Trail piqued Eric's interest. "Mrs. Mason,"…

"How did you know I'm married?"

Eric smiled slightly and answered, "I noticed your wedding ring."

The woman looked down at her shaking hands and responded, "Oh, yes of course."

"That day… the last time you talked with your sister, did she happen to mention in conversation her location on the Trail? Was she half-way to Miami – was she close to Miami?"

The woman thought for a moment as if recalling the conversation in her mind and suddenly she blurted out,

"She told me… that's right, she told me she was in the Everglades and was about thirty minutes out of Miami."

Eric stiffened and felt a chill run down his spine hearing that information and suddenly it dawned on him why Paula thought it necessary for him to talk to this woman.

Eric stood as he said, "Um, Mrs. Mason, I'm going to walk you to the detective division where you need to file a missing persons report. They'll take your information."

"Can you find my sister?" She pleaded.

"I'm going out there right now and I'll contact you if we find out anything, alright? By the way, what make of car does your sister drive?"

"A white Mercedes… I'm sorry I can't tell you the model. I'm not good with cars."

Eric assured her that it was alright as he helped her up and escorted her to the detective division. As he walked back toward the lab, he pulled out his cell and hit the speed dial for Walter.

"Hey Walter, meet me at my Hummer. You and I are going on a field trip."

_This doesn't look good. Ricardo was in the area at that time… _Eric pulled the keys out of his pocket and jumped in the Hummer and waited for Walter.

* * *

Calleigh had just finished helping Horatio with his breakfast when Alexx walked in followed by another doctor, a short middle-aged, pleasant-looking man.

"Good morning Lieutenant, Dr. Larson here." The doctor then turned toward Calleigh sitting in the chair, "Mrs. Caine…" he greeted, "Dr. Alan Larson. I performed the tests on your husband yesterday." Explaining as he reached out his hand to her. Calleigh nervously formed a slight smile as she shook the man's hand.

"Doctor… I assume you're here to give me the verdict?" Horatio inquired.

Calleigh reached over and took Horatio's hand in hers and gave it a light squeeze of assurance.

"I am." He then glanced over at Alexx before beginning to leaf through the papers clipped together.

"Lieutenant your condition is known as, Cortical Visual Impairment, or CVI which in your case was brought on by injury to the brain. So many times people think there's a problem with the eyes themselves, but your eyes are fine. The problem is that the brain is having difficulty understanding the information your eyes are sending."

Horatio took a few moments to absorb what the doctor had just told him. Calleigh let go of Horatio's hand when she felt him tug against her grip. He placed his hand on his forehead and then allowed it to slide down the side of his face before rubbing over his chin and then asked,

"So what you're telling me is that the problem is with my brain. What, if anything, can be done to correct this?"

Calleigh noticed the exchange of glances between Dr. Larson and Alexx, taking special note that Alexx looked sad which scared her.

"I won't lie to you," Dr. Larson began. "Your vision could begin to come and go; it could never come back or it could suddenly come back. Those are the options that go along with this condition. Only time will tell."

His voice almost a whisper, Horatio asked, "Would you give my wife and I some privacy please?"

"Of course, I wish you well Lieutenant." Dr. Larson grimaced as he turned to Alexx and then left the room.

Alexx quietly said, "Horatio…"

"_Please _Alexx… Calleigh and I need to be alone."

Alexx's sad brown eyes locked with Calleigh's green and she saw the tears that had already escaped, sliding down her cheeks. It broke her heart that her dear friends were caught up in so much turmoil. She silently turned and walked to the door and as she grasped the handle, she turned her head and looked back at the sight of Horatio and Calleigh clinging to each other as they reacted to the news.

_Dear God give them the strength to get through this setback._ And then she walked out.

**TBC…**


	8. Chapter 8

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 8**

A week later, Eric entered Miami-Dade General and stepped in the elevator while his mind recounted the events of the past few days. _Thankfully we found a substantial amount of physical evidence tying Ricardo to the murder of Margaret Willis, but the most compelling of all is the footage from FHP traffic cameras showing the white Mercedes entering Miami city limits with Ricardo at the wheel._

_I knew the task of finding Margaret would take some time, but with the help of a few circling buzzards, we found the woman's body stuffed in a small, old abandoned utility building, about 15 feet off of the right away of the Tamiami Trail only twenty minutes west of Miami. _

_We always counted on Horatio to break the bad news to family members, but this time it became my responsibility and I found it an extremely difficult task. I don't know how he's done it all these years… for me, it brought back the memory of losing Marisol. _

_I admired the way Mrs. Morgan took the news with only a few tears, an sign that she already knew what the outcome would be. Her only request was for us to find the person or persons who would have done such a thing. At the time, we hadn't completed running all the tests on the evidence and had not secured the camera footage, but I knew who had done it before we even found the body, only I couldn't reveal my thoughts to her. I assured her that we would find her sister's killer and bring them to justice. I felt so sorry for her as I accompanied her to the morgue so she could make a physical identification of the body._

The ding of the elevator's arrival on the eighth floor of the hospital jarred Eric from his thoughts of the past week and he strode off the elevator and down the hall to Horatio's room. Horatio was being released to go home and he had offered Calleigh his help with getting him home.

Knocking on the partly open door, Eric stepped in even though he didn't hear a response on the other side. He found Horatio dressed and sitting on the bed, with his sunglasses on.

"Hey H, bet you're glad to see this day!" Eric cringed at his choice of words. _I need to watch what I say to him, he doesn't need reminders of his lack of sight._

"Yeah," he said un-enthusiastically.

The uneasy moment between the two men was interrupted by Calleigh returning to the room from signing the paperwork with Alexx entering behind her.

The doctor, her expression verging on sadness at the sight of her friend who looked for all the world as defeated as any human being could, walked over to her friend and lightly placed her hand on his shoulder as she spoke encouragingly,

"Horatio, don't give up hope. There's always a chance…"

Horatio responded with a sardonic chuckle, accompanied by a half-hearted attempt at a smile, "Chance is something only for fools Alexx. Is my _required _chariot here, I'd like to go, please."

The three people who were the closest to Horatio all exchanged concerned glances after his sharp response.

Arriving at their condo building, Horatio insisted on walking from the Hummer up to their home and Eric thought he'd mastered the walking cast pretty well as he positioned himself on one side of his brother-in-law. Calleigh held Horatio's hand and guided him. When they walked into the condo, she could feel his exhaustion as his grip on her hand tightened along with the feeling of his weight as he became more dependent on her.

She walked him over to the living room and then he stopped requesting,

"I'd like to sit on the balcony Sweetheart. I need to feel the warm sun and breathe the salt air after being cooped up so long. Why don't you rest Calleigh. Eric can you sit with me for a while?"

"Sure… Ryan will call if something comes up at the lab."

Calleigh spoke up, "I could fix us all a bite of lunch."

She turned and headed to the kitchen while Eric helped Horatio out the door to the balcony.

She was just putting the last of the ingredients in the salad when Eric stopped at the kitchen door.

"Calleigh, I can't stay for lunch… I need to go."

She immediately detected the sorrow in his voice and she put down the knife and wiped her hands on her apron as she walked toward her friend.

"Eric… Horatio may have given up hope of seeing again, but we can't. He…"

"Did you know he's retiring? I knew he was down, but Calleigh he _can't _make such a life changing decision right now." Eric's eyes searched Calleigh's for assurance that this wasn't happening.

"He told me before he left the hospital. I've called and talked to the chief and he assured me when Horatio's paperwork comes to him he will not sign it… not yet. The chief's willing to give Horatio time to make sure this setback will indeed be permanent."

"That's good. He keeps pushing me to take the lieutenant's exam so I can take his place at the lab. I have a hard time making myself do that… it would feel like I'm trying to push him out and that's the last thing I intend to do."

"Why don't you take the exam? Even if Horatio regains his sight, you'll have that behind you for anything that might come open in the future."

Eric turned and looked out the glass doors at Horatio sitting on the balcony before commenting, "I'll think about it. I need to go, Ryan called. I'll check back later and see if you need anything."

After they had finished lunch out on the balcony Calleigh asked, "Are you getting tired?"

"A little, but it feels good out here." Calleigh didn't need to see his eyes to pick up on the sadness; she could hear it in his voice.

She watched him for a moment in silence and pondered the idea of using tough love to help shake him out of the spiraling depression she felt was taking hold of him. _I need to try something…._

"I just want to make one thing clear Horatio," he kept his head turned slightly away from her and toward the ocean as she spoke.

"You may have given up on ever regaining your sight, but I haven't," she exclaimed in a determined voice. "I've never known you to give up without a fight. What's happened… do you find it easier to pity your condition?"

Horatio abruptly turned his head around toward her voice and snapped, "Have you ever been blind? You don't know what it feels like… to, to not be able to see the sunrise, to not be able to care for yourself… to be LED around like a child," he broke off as he sucked in deep breaths in trying to calm down before continuing and after a minute he began in a softer voice adding, "or worse, to not see the beautiful face or eyes of the one you love…."

Calleigh felt the tears welling in her eyes and bit her lower lip with his last statement.

"I know it has to be the hardest thing you've ever faced Handsome, but don't give up… please don't give up. Try for me…"

He shook his head as he fiddled with the brace on his left hand. Responding in a low voice he countered, "You're the ONLY reason I'm still breathing, but sometimes I wonder how fair this is for you… dealing with an invalid husband. I don't blame you for being angry. On second thought, I _am _tired after all. Would you mind helping me to the bed?"

"Horatio, I'm not mad at you. What I don't like is the fact that you don't even seem to want to try…"

He pushed up out of the chair and weaved slightly as he grabbed hold of the table edge.

"If you're through… could you help me?"

After making sure he was comfortable lying down on the bed, Calleigh walked to the door and hesitated before she turned back and told him,

"I need to go to the store. Will you be alright for a little while?"

"I promise I won't wander off."

As she stepped out of the front door into the hallway, she spoke to the two uniformed officers telling them she would be back within the hour._ Horatio doesn't know they're out here, if he finds out, he'll have a fit, but with Ricardo on the loose… I feel better leaving him alone for short periods of time._

* * *

Alexx had come home for lunch and to check on Frank. When she'd released from the hospital a few days before Horatio, she insisted that he stay in her guest bedroom until he recovered enough to do for himself.

As they sat at the kitchen table, Frank offered, "That was a good lunch Alexx, thanks for picking it up for us." He hesitated a few moments before asking, "Horatio got cut loose today?"

Alexx hesitated a moment as she cleared the table and then answered, "You are very welcome Sugar. Yes, Horatio went home, but I'm concerned about him."

Frank furrowed his eyebrows as he responded, "Why, I thought he had recovered enough to be at home?"

"Oh yes, physically, but it's his mental state I'm more worried about. It would be difficult for anyone to deal with losing their ability to see, but for Horatio… "

Frank responded gruffly, "He'll work through it; always has in situations that would make a weaker man crumble." _Why do I have a feeling that it could not be the case this time?_

Trying to lighten the mood he asked, "Hey, I heard Eric's gonna take Brian up to Morehouse this weekend… is that true?"

Smiling at the big Texan she answered, "It is. In fact, Ryan's going with them. Poor Brian, he hasn't been able to tell his friends the news. Eric has kept him secluded away from all friends and Brian told me that he couldn't wait for the freedom of college… to get away from everything in Miami."

"Are you gonna be able to see him off?"

Alexx's expression turned sad as she thought about that day.

"No, Eric advised me not to come to his place – he's afraid Ricardo might have someone watching me."

Frank reached over and took her hand in his. "'Bout that, you're still being extra careful even though you have an officer with you when you leave here, aren't you?"

She smiled as she answered, "I am. Don't worry. After what happened at my house that night…," Frank felt a shudder travel through her body.

"Sweetheart, I'll always worry.

"'Bout Horatio… maybe you could drop me off at his place in a couple of days on your way to work and I'll stay with him, give Calleigh a break."

Alexx smiled. _Frank and Horatio have been close friends for many years. Maybe he can talk some sense into the man._

* * *

That night, Calleigh lay in the bed snuggled up against Horatio. He hadn't said but a few words to her all evening and it concerned her. _He did tell me he loved me and kissed me back when we first got into bed; I just hope I didn't do him more harm than good this afternoon._

Neither one could fall asleep, finally Horatio softly called,

"Calleigh… are you still awake?"

Propping herself up on one elbow she asked with slight alarm in her voice, "Are you alright?"

"Nothing's wrong Sweetheart except my attitude earlier today. I'm sorry. I… just never dreamed my life would turn out this way. I'm having a hard time dealing with…" his breath caught as he tried desperately to control his emotions, "I…uh," swallowing hard, "I'm scared Calleigh… for the first time in a long time, I'm scared… I don't know what to do."

She gathered him in her arms and held him close to her chest as he broke down in sobs and she joined him.

**TBC…**

**A/N: A big "thank you" to my readers and reviewers. I appreciate your support. As an old saying goes, 'once you hit rock bottom the only choice you have is up'. Horatio has a lot to learn to survive in his new world.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 9**

Before Calleigh opened her eyes, she felt a persistent pressure on her chest._ What is pressing on my chest?_ Gradually, her eye lids slid open and all she could see was red hair causing her mouth to turn up into a warm, loving smile. _Horatio! We must have fallen asleep after talking and comforting each other last night. I never heard him stir all night and the sun seems fairly high in the sky, considering the brightness in our bedroom. He needed the rest; he was literally exhausted from making the trip from the hospital home and facing a new life with many challenges._

She just had to move, she felt paralyzed supporting his weight. The shifting of her body underneath his caused him to moan softly.

Softly, she whispered, "Horatio… I need to get up." Tousling his hair with her only free hand, her other pinned underneath him she repeated, "Handsome…"

"Umm…" He groaned as he lifted his head and as he became more alert, he realized he'd been lying halfway on top of Calleigh. Pushing his body up with his right hand, he then collapsed on his back beside her.

In a voice still heavy with sleep he responded, "I'm sorry… didn't realize I was on you. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine," she glanced over at the clock on the table on her side of the bed. "We need to get up soon, Alexx is planning to stop by before her shift and it's already nine-thirty."

"I… I don't need her. Just saw her yesterday," Horatio growled as he wiped his face in trying to wake completely.

Calleigh rolled over towards him, propped up so she could see his face and began fingering the locks of red hair that hung over his forehead.

"She just wants to check on you, make sure you're doing ok. How do you feel this morning?"

Horatio smiled as he thought about Calleigh's wonderful support and understanding that she showed him last night. Surprisingly, he didn't feel weak admitting his feelings to her – only better. _She is my soul-mate… accepting me just as I am._

"A lot better – thanks to you. And I do appreciate you putting up with me even when I haven't been in the best of moods."

"Horatio, you have an inner strength like no one I've ever known. I only reminded you of that trait." She paused as she kissed his cheek before asking, "You feel up to a shower?"

"I think I can manage that."

She helped him up and began leading him toward the bathroom. Suddenly he stopped and said,

"Wait, I need to count the steps from the bed to the bathroom, so I can do this on my own when you go back to work."

Calleigh smiled, "Now that's what I want to hear… you'll be more independent before you know it."

She shrugged out of her top and panties and then placed the waterproof boot over his cast and took the brace off of his left wrist and replaced it with a plastic one that they had given him for bathing. As she stepped in first, she kept her hand firmly in Horatio's grasp as she led him in. _Thank goodness this condo has a walk-in shower._

The warm water was soothing to his still sore body. The water along with her gentle strokes with the soapy bath rag against his chest caused him to relax, but when Calleigh moved lower, her touch took his breath as the long subdued feelings of passion immediately rushed forward.

"I uh…," his voice ragged, "that feels wonderful Sweetheart…"

"How do your ribs feel this morning?" She softly asked.

Pulling in a long breath he pushed down the sudden urge to shove her against the wall and take her right then and there, remembering his injured leg and knowing that move would not be possible.

"Um… they're better. Sweetheart," he breathlessly whispered, "let's rinse off and go back to bed, hmmm?"

She stretched on her toes to reach his neck where she kissed him softly, allowing her lips to trail down to his chest feeling his body quiver under her tongue.

Calleigh reached around him and shut the water off and stepped out first and then he followed while holding her hand. She grabbed the big, fluffy towel from the rack and began drying Horatio and then herself. After a minute of silence he asked,

"Is that device you had implanted, to prevent pregnancy, reliable?"

Calleigh smiled, "Supposed to be, but let's find out."

A short time later, Horatio groaned as he felt her warmth surround him.

"Sweetheart… I've missed you so much," he whispered before finding and capturing her lips in a searing, hungry kiss.

Their lips finally parting, Calleigh softly asked, "Are you ok?"

"I will be shortly…"

Horatio's head fell back against the pillow as he heard Calleigh scream his name while her body stiffened in the clutches of a powerful orgasm. He could feel the strong waves of pleasure building in his own body and he quickly followed her into oblivion. The release was powerful.

Coming down off of the intense high, Calleigh gently pressed her forehead against Horatio's as they waited for their breathing to return to a normal pace.

His breath coming in short gasps, he managed to say while still in the grips of passion,

"Sweetheart… you knew what I needed… you're better than any pain medicine."_ I've never experienced such a strong orgasm… I wonder if not having eyesight has caused my other senses to deepen?_

"I didn't hurt you, did I?" Her gentle voice interrupted his speculation.

"No… quite the contrary. I only wish I could have seen your face when… but I heard you." He smiled.

Recovered enough to move, Calleigh carefully pushed off of him and lay down beside him with her arm across his chest, her fingers tracing soft circles against his bare skin of his still firm, hard chest. After a few moments of silence she giggled and said,

"We need another shower."

* * *

A short time later, Horatio and Calleigh were just finishing their breakfast out on the balcony when he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close against his side as he spoke with a voice full of passion,

"Thank you Calleigh… for your love and help as well as a wonderful breakfast."

She kissed him softly and countered, "You're welcome, but I'm the one that's grateful. That plane crash almost took you away from me forever… instead; we're going to face life together. Nothing could be more wonderful." Horatio smiled, he thought how nice it was to finally smile again.

Alexx finished examining Horatio's head wound before declaring,

"It looks good. I don't think you'll have much of a scar besides, most of it will be covered by your hair anyway." She then studied his face and detected an air of tranquility and a peace that he had not had before.

"I think Calleigh's tender loving care has already made a difference in your outlook Horatio… you seem more at peace."

"She's been wonderful Alexx… she's made me realize that I need to quit feeling sorry for myself and move on with life, such as it is."

To hear him make that statement caused a wide smile to spread across her face.

"Well, that's good to hear… there's hope for you yet Sugar!"

Calleigh stepped through the door into the bedroom and jovially inquired,

"Did I hear my name mentioned?"

Alexx glanced back over her shoulder as she was re-fastening the brace on Horatio's left hand and responded,

"You did Honey… I want to know your secret for talking some sense into this stubborn man."

Calleigh smiled radiantly and a light blush crept into her cheeks. Calleigh's unspoken response told Alexx all she needed to know.

Alexx softly chuckled, "On second thought, maybe some things are better left unsaid."

Both women began laughing softly and then Horatio playfully joined in growling, "Ladies…"

"He's mastered finding his way to the bath and doing some things for himself," Calleigh declared trying to change the subject.

"Well Sugar, you're gonna be running around here before you know it," Alexx replied as she gathered up her equipment. "By the way, Frank would like to come for a visit before the end of the week and I think he'll be surprised by the progress you're making Horatio."

Horatio smiled, "Good, I've missed talking with him. How's he doing?"

"Oh he's hobbling around the condo grumbling about not being on duty… in other words, just fine."

Standing, Alexx made her good-byes and added that she'd see them tomorrow.

* * *

At the same time in Miami's western suburb of Hialeah, Ricardo sat on a couch in a run-down apartment, situated in a building that looked as if it should have already been condemned, gingerly holding his injured arm and cursing at one of his men who had just arrived.

Ricardo was becoming increasingly irritable partly because of his pain from his injury, but more from the fact he'd been forced into a different part of Miami to hide. Gone were his familiar surroundings – a neighborhood that felt like a family in North Miami. He blamed the fact that he had to stay in this dump on Caine. Focusing his beady eyes on the young man nervously standing before him he snarled,

"What do you mean you can't find that little shit Brian Woods? He couldn't have disappeared… FIND HIM! If you come back here without him… you won't see tomorrow."

Another of his men, Alberto, entered the room and brushed past the tall, thin scurrying Puerto Rican, who had deep-seated fear etched on his young face as he raced away from Ricardo and out the door.

Alberto called out, "Hey boss, my friend Jose, you know the one that works as an orderly at Miami-Dade General…"

"Yeah so…" Ricardo growled.

"I just saw him… he told me Caine can't see… he's blind."

Ricardo suddenly sat up straight and then slowly stood. Then with lightning speed, he reached out with his one good hand and grabbed a fistful of the man's t-shirt,

"WHAT… he… he can't see… you sure?"

Nervously the man answered, "Yeah… Jose told me. He knows…"

Ricardo abruptly pushed the man away as he let go of the shirt. Then a twisted, demented laugh escaped from Ricardo's mouth that even unnerved his flunky.

"Get everybody here in a couple of hours. We got some work to do." Alberto scurried out of the room, relieved to get away from the crazy man. _He gives me the creeps when he laughs like that._

While Horatio was learning to make his way around his home, Ricardo's mind was devising a plan.

* * *

For the next couple of days, Horatio familiarized himself with more of the condo, keeping a mental account of the number of steps to different areas. Calleigh helped guide him at first, but now he was moving about freely and enjoying the small amount of independence his accomplishments were affording him. Calleigh had finally relented to assist him in finding his way out to the table on the balcony. At first, she didn't think it was a good idea, but he informed her that he wasn't planning to stay shut up indoors while she was at work so, it'd be best if he knew how to maneuver out there as well.

He'd even learned to groom himself using the electric razor Calleigh purchased for him. Almost every day during his recovery, she'd shaved him and he always looked forward to her touch, but they both knew that Monday morning, she would have to report for duty at SWAT and wouldn't be able to continue helping him with some tasks. Even the ability to perform this simple chore added to his confidence.

That evening, Frank came by while Alexx, Calleigh and Natalia went on a girl's night out. Horatio was glad that Calleigh could get out of the house for some fun… he'd felt like he'd been keeping her prisoner for too long.

Calleigh stopped at the door and turned back toward Horatio as Alexx walked out into the hallway,

"Handsome…"

"Calleigh I'll be ok. Go have some fun."

After the door closed, Frank spoke up, "Want a beer H?"

**TBC…**


	10. Chapter 10

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 10**

The three women walked in one of the hottest dinner spots in Miami Beach, The Anvil. Odd name, but their menu offered diners excellent selections all the way to its prized dessert, the chocolate soufflé. Alexx had called the day before and reserved a table, a definite requirement for dinner. What appealed most to those who frequented the restaurant was the fact the chefs used locally grown produce and served only daily, fresh from the boats seafood.

To say The Anvil was opulent would be an understatement. Large, gorgeous chandeliers hung from the ceiling throughout the entire dining room. The wood was a deep rich mahogany that lined the walls. The horseshoe-shaped bar appeared carved from mahogany as well. It was the center point of the main spacious dining room, sparkling long stem glasses hung from an overhead rack above the bar itself, reflecting the lighting of the room. The floor, covered in carpeting, resembled a continuous oriental rug and showed the management took great care to keep it clean.

Diners were not required to be formally dressed, but there was an understanding that the establishment expected acceptable attire, with their wishes posted at the door. While there were usually a few tourists mingled throughout, it was predominantly filled with locals – those who wanted a place that they trusted to serve only the finest food.

After being seated at their table, which afforded them a gorgeous view of the dimming sunlight over the bay and the lights of downtown, Natalia leaned close to Alexx beside her and excitedly acknowledged,

"I have been dying to try this place… it has excellent reviews."

Alexx smiled as she answered, "They are all true. I've only been here twice, but each time the food and service were both _spectacular_," as she placed great emphasis on the last word.

Calleigh sat silently on the other side of Alexx with a concerned expression. Alexx reached over and lightly laid her hand on top of Calleigh's.

"_Relax _Honey, Horatio will be just fine. Besides, Frank will probably talk his ears off," Alexx chuckled.

"I can't help it Alexx. With Ricardo running around God knows where… I…"

With a determined sharp tone, Alexx responded,

"Calleigh, Frank is with him, two armed officers are standing outside the door of the condo. The condo is on the eighth floor… please explain to me how Ricardo would be able to reach him?"

The blonde let out a nervous laugh, dipped her head and squeezed her friend's hand before admitting,

"You're right. I'm… I'm just scared of losing him… after all that's happened."

"That's natural Honey… just don't let those feelings control you." Calleigh smiled, "I'll try not to."

The waiter appeared and they all ordered drinks and then checked out the menu.

Alexx chimed up, "This will be on me tonight ladies, order whatever you like."

Both Calleigh and Natalia protested, but Alexx cut them off by holding up a hand.

"This is just a small gesture on my part to express how much I've missed being with both of you and the fact we can be together again. It's been far too long since we've just had fun so, I don't want to hear another word."

Calleigh and Natalia looked at each other with raised eyebrows and big smiles replied, almost in unison, "Thank you Alexx," both hugged their friend and then began to discuss the choices offered on the menu.

* * *

Frank sat on the couch nursing a beer while Horatio sipped on a club soda. Frank observed his friend as he pondered _I never have been able to get Horatio to drink. I recall years ago when I tried to coax him to join me for a drink he and he told me that he didn't touch the stuff, only the occasional wine with dinner, due to growing up with an old man who drank heavily, causing him to be abusive._

"How ya doing H… for real?"

Horatio swallowed the sip he'd just taken from the soda before answering,

"Better than I thought I would. If Calleigh wasn't here… well, let's just say I wouldn't have the same motivation." Frank nodded his head in understanding.

"Yeah," Frank blew out a breath and chuckled, "I hear ya. Same here. Alexx is one strong woman. Won't let me get down on myself, least I better not around her. She'd be quick to rake me over the coals if I did."

"About Alexx; where do you see your relationship going?"

Frank almost choked on his beer, until he finally managed to swallow the amber liquid, at Horatio's question. Horatio's ears picked up on the effect his question had on the big detective and it made him smile._ Just as I thought, the big guy has plans._

"Uh," Frank stuttered, "H, you know how uncomfortable it makes me sharing feelings and all..."

"Hey, I didn't mean to pry and you certainly don't have to give details, it's just… I think the two of you are good together. Alexx needs a man in her life and I couldn't think of a better one than you my friend."

Frank was glad his friend couldn't see the blush that he could feel spreading across his face.

"Thanks, that means a lot to me Horatio. Before the crash, I was beginning to wonder if she'd ever accept me. Something changed… now she seems more open to the idea of our relationship developing."

Horatio turned his head away from where he knew Frank was sitting as the memory of Calleigh losing their baby caused a deep ache in his chest.

Without turning back, Horatio answered almost distractedly, "We're not the only two people injured in that crash…." He paused before continuing, "Calleigh found out she was pregnant the day our plane went down. With all the stress of dealing with that and then afterward with me feeling sorry for myself… she… uh… she lost the baby."

"Oh man… I'm sorry. I didn't know."

"I thought Alexx would have told you."

"She doesn't discuss people's medical problems… confidentiality and all."

Horatio only nodded his head. _Not surprised. Alexx takes her position seriously, as she should._

"Y'all can try again… can't you?"

"Thankfully, yes. Calleigh is fine… just have to wait a few months. Maybe then, I'll be adjusted to my new life and can help more."

"Speaking of a new life, Alexx told me how you can get around here on your own now. That's great." Frank really wanted to ask about who would be leading the lab, but he thought best not to bring that subject up tonight.

"Doing better," Horatio answered as he took another pull from his bottle.

Frank slowly pushed up from the sofa and exclaimed, "How about some chow? Alexx helped me make my famous Texas bar-b-q chicken and potato salad… you hungry?"

Horatio really wasn't, but answered, "Sure. Wouldn't pass on that."

Frank had just taken a step toward the kitchen when the doorbell rang. He eyed the door, then turned back toward Horatio asking,

"Expecting someone?"

Frank noticed the concerned look on Horatio's face as the redhead answered, "No."

The detective hobbled over to the door and peered through the security hole and saw a Hispanic man, dressed as a worker on the other side. Knowing there were two officers outside in the hallway, Frank opened the door.

With an officer on each side of the nervous looking man, he spoke up, "Is this Horatio Caine's residence?"

By this time, Horatio had ventured over to the door. "It is. What business do you have here?"

"I uh," he quickly pulled off his ID badge and handed it to one of the officers for his approval, "I need to check the back corner of the master bedroom. There may be a leak in the drain pipe coming down from the roof. Other tenants have had damage and the HOA called us to come inspect."

In a questionable tone, Horatio replied, "This is the first I've heard of any trouble. When did this occur?"

"Last week," the man answered rather quickly.

_Something's not right about this, but how can I know for sure – we_ _weren't here last week._

"Frank, would you mind escorting the young man to where he needs to go?"

"Not at all… our food 'll keep."

"Thank you officers," Horatio said before closing the door.

Walking toward the hallway that led to the bedrooms along with the young man, Frank abruptly stopped and turned looking surprised by Horatio's response,

"How'd you know officers were out there H?"

Horatio smiled, "Knowing Calleigh, I'd been shocked if there hadn't been."

Frank walked into the master bedroom with the worker and stood close by and watched. _The guy seems legitimate… but why is he so nervous?_

* * *

Outside in a parked car -

"Why are we going to this much trouble Ricardo?" an eager voice asked from the backseat of the car. "Why don't we just go up there and do it?"

Ricardo's anger immediately flared as he jerked around and glared at the man who dared to question his tactics, the dim streetlights adding to his sinister look.

"Because you idiot, Caine is a force to be reckoned with whether he's blind or not… we're going to do this my way. Jesus is checking on how things are up there and then we'll make our move when it's right. This time, I'm gonna make sure he's finished for good."

* * *

Horatio made a mental note to check with the HOA Monday morning about the problem. After several minutes, Frank and the worker returned to the living room.

"Seems everything checked ok, H," Frank announced letting Horatio know they were back.

_Figured it would._ Horatio followed along, "That's good. Young man, who in the HOA engaged you to do this work?"

"I… I didn't talk with the person myself. My boss did. So, I couldn't tell you."

Horatio nodded his head in understanding. "What's your boss's name?"

"Jose. I'll be going. Sorry for the inconvenience Mr. Caine."

Frank shut the door after the young man and then turned to Horatio.

"What in the hell do you think that was about?"

Horatio straightened, then took a deep breath before answering, "I haven't a clue." _But I have my suspicions. _

The two men made their way into the kitchen and Frank began dipping up their plates.

* * *

After they'd finished dinner, the women chatted while enjoying an after dinner drink.

Natalia spoke up, "I know one thing, this place serves the best seared Tuna that I've ever eaten. Just fantastic!"

Calleigh, more relaxed after the enjoyable drinks and meal spoke up, "My orzo and scallops were divine! Great choice Alexx – I hope we didn't break the bank, you know these prices aren't the most reasonable."

"Worth every penny to be together again and enjoying ourselves," Alexx answered before growing quiet, thinking of her proposal.

"What do you ladies think about the three of us making a short trip to Biloxi, Mississippi in a few months and hit the casinos? I've heard a lot of folks that go, come back raving about their trip. Sounds like it'd be fun. We could even catch a show – they have some big names appearing all through the year."

"Oh Alexx, that sounds great. Don't you think Calleigh?" Natalia responded as she looked across the table at her friend.

Calleigh's excitement quickly faded as she thought of Horatio.

"I couldn't do that Alexx… Horatio…"

"Girl, by that time Horatio will be fine alone. You'd be surprised how resilient that man can be."

"I know he is Alexx, he's strong, but I just wouldn't feel right."

"Tell you what; we'll talk about it further in a couple of months. By that time you'll see how well Horatio is adapting to his condition."

* * *

A couple of hours later, the condo's front door opened and Calleigh walked in, followed by Alexx and Natalia. Natalia had asked Calleigh if it would be alright to come in and speak to Horatio.

Horatio spoke up from where he sat in the recliner as Frank muted the football game on the TV.

"Judging by the laughter, I'd say the ladies enjoyed themselves Francis."

Calleigh walked over and sat down on the arm of the recliner and planted a soft kiss on Horatio's smiling lips.

"We did. How about y'all?"

"Good company, good food and a somewhat good game between the Dolphins and Patriots… so I'd say we have too."

Alexx walked over and sat down by a grinning Frank, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Hey H," Natalia spoke up. "You're looking so much better and I hear you're getting around good too."

"Thank you Miss Boa Vista. I do feel better."

Natalia had to bite her lower lip to keep it still, thinking about how the lab wouldn't be the same without Horatio.

* * *

Ricardo and his men watched as the company left through the main entrance of the building.

"That big guy might be a problem boss."

Ricardo sneered as he watched the man hobble to the car with Dr. Woods as Natalia walked away to her car.

"He won't be if you do what I tell you." Turning to his man driving, he ordered, "Follow the car… that's Brian Wood's mother. Maybe she'll lead us to her little twerp of a son."

**TBC…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 11**

It was a stormy Sunday morning. A low pressure was slowly moving inland off of the Atlantic, promising to make the next few days soggy and messy. Calleigh had been awake for a while, stirred from sleep by a loud clap of thunder and then afterward, unable to fall back into a restful sleep again, her thoughts centered on the fact that she'd start back to work in one more day.

Her mind shifted gears and she began thinking of things that still needed changing so Horatio could function alone at home. _We've figured out how to make most things usable for a sightless person, but there's still more that can be addressed. How can I make his cell phone easier for him to use – to call me or 911? That will be most important… he has to be able to call for help if he needs to._

The sky was still dark at this early hour, their bedroom flooded with instantaneous light only when large bolts of lightning flashed through the floor to ceiling windows from the tempestuous sky outside. She was amazed how Horatio seemed to be unfazed by the raucous weather. _His body is still recovering from his many injuries no doubt. Rest is the best healer. And on top of that, our love-making session last night, I'm sure, contributed to his exhaustion as well. _She smiled warmly considering how it was always his top priority to satisfy her before himself, making their unions so deeply loving and wonderful. _He's such a gentleman._

Suddenly, her attention was drawn to her husband as he began murmuring incoherently beside her. Calleigh turned toward him and watched as his head began turning from side to side and his voice changed to a more desperate tone… resembling pleading. In the moments that the lightning flashed, she noticed sweat had beaded on his forehead and she grew alarmed with the possibility that he could be feverish. Propping up on an elbow, she placed her hand on his forehead, relieved that it didn't feel hot in the short few seconds she had before he jerked his head away from under her hand.

"Handsome… shhh… you're having a bad dream," she softly called as she gently caressed the side of his face.

About a second after placing her hand on his chest, Horatio jerked straight up into a sitting position as swiftly as a toy jack-in-the-box and screamed, "CALLEIGH… NO!"

Horatio's eyes were open wide as his lungs heaved trying to suck in as much air as they could manage.

He then desperately pleaded softer, "Don't…" he barely murmured, "hurt…"

Startled, Calleigh was immediately on her knees beside him,

"Horatio… Handsome," she softly called so as not to alarm him more, she reached out and began pushing the damp hair back from his face. "You're safe… I'm here… I'm right here."

Gently she pulled him close to her and he turned and laid his damp head flat against her chest and clung to her as his ragged breathing began to slow while she rocked them both from side to side.

"Handsome… you just had a bad dream."

Finally able to control his emotions after several minutes he asked roughly,

"You're… ok?"

"I'm ok Horatio… we're in our bed. C'mon, let's lay back down."

By this time, Calleigh was wiping tears from her cheeks with trembling fingers. The pain that emanated from his voice touched her deeply. Reaching back for the box of tissues after getting him settled back on the bed, she tenderly began wiping the sweat from his face.

He exhaled loudly before speaking. "I'm sorry I woke you Sweetheart."

"I was already awake… the storm and all. Care to talk about your bad dream?"

"I'd rather just forget it... thanks."

* * *

Cleaning up the kitchen after preparing a big breakfast, Calleigh heard something fall in the living room and Horatio's agitated response. Walking into the dining area which gave her a clear view of the living room, the sight of Horatio down on one knee, his hand skimming over the carpet searching as he cursed under his breath caused her to abruptly stop.

The lamp on the end table by the sofa was on the floor just beyond his reach.

Rushing over to him, Calleigh called out, "It's alright Handsome I've got it."

She stooped and picked up the lamp and placed it back on the table then turned back toward Horatio who was beginning to push up off the floor.

Calleigh noticed his face had turned red as he thanked her in a low voice for the help.

After hesitating for a moment he added, "Calleigh… I appreciate everything you do to help, but… I _NEED_ to do things for myself. Do you understand?"

Taken aback by his angry tone momentarily, she sighed before responding,

"I know you do and you have been, it's just that I was here and…"

He cut her explanation off, "But, you won't always be here. I have to learn to do for myself."

In his mind, he could picture the sullen look that had to be on her face now so, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him.

"Sweetheart, I know you want to help me… and you have, more than you know. I don't mean to get angry it's just… I get frustrated. Life has dealt us a low blow and I'm sure this is harder on you than it is on me and for that, I'm sorry."

Horatio slowly turned his head and placed a soft kiss on the side of her face as his good hand found its way into her long golden hair, his fingers gently brushing through it as he whispered,

"I love you with all my heart Calleigh… believe that. I couldn't have made it this far without you."

Calleigh looked into his blank, staring blue eyes and replied, "You can do anything you set your mind to Handsome… you've come through so many difficult situations and you'll come through this one, I know you will. I'll always be here for you whether you have eyesight or not because I love you."

They stayed wrapped in each other's arms for some time before Horatio said he needed to get off his feet. He walked toward the couch and sat down without Calleigh's help. She watched as he felt the coffee table in front of him and then placed his leg with the cast on the table and leaned back into the sofa.

Another wave of thunderstorms were pushing through and as she stopped on her way back to the kitchen, she stood and looked back at Horatio, his head resting on the back of the sofa, his eyes closed. The sight reminded her of when only months ago, she found him in his office on that stormy evening much as he is now – only then, he was mourning the loss of an innocent child. Suddenly, she inhaled a sharp breath when it dawned on her that perhaps he was once again.

Horatio's cell phone rang, causing her to jump. Reaching for his phone next to him on the sofa, he picked it up and his finger found the soft rubber that Calleigh had glued to the button, telling him it was the call button.

"Caine," Horatio answered.

"Sure Eric. I figured you and Ryan would still be on your way back from Atlanta. Ok," Horatio hesitated and frowned, "we'll talk when you get here."

Twenty minutes later the doorbell rang. Calleigh made sure it was Eric before she moved to open the door.

"Hey Cal," Eric greeted as he walked in.

Closing the door behind him, she answered, "Hey Eric, what's up? I thought you'd be late getting back to Miami."

"If you want to join us," looking over her head noticing Horatio sitting on the couch, "I'll explain."

"Eric," Horatio acknowledged, "have a seat." Horatio sat up straighter as Calleigh sat down beside him and he placed his arm around her shoulders, while Eric sat on an ottoman beside the coffee table.

"H, how are you feeling?"

"Good Eric." Horatio wanting to find out the nature of the CSI's visit asked, "Always glad to have you, but what's going on?"

As Eric's lips tightened with anger, he struggled to keep his emotions in check before answering.

"Brian didn't get to go to Morehouse this weekend."

Shocked, Horatio responded, "Why couldn't he… he's alright isn't he?" alarm registering in his voice.

"Yeah H he's depressed, but physically ok. One of the two things I want to ask your help with is maybe you could talk to Judge Thorndike. He refused to allow Brian to leave Miami until his involvement with Ricardo is cleared up."

Horatio pinched the bridge of his nose and exhaled loudly.

"_WHAT,"_ Calleigh interjected sharply. "Why is he doing this?"

Horatio spoke up, answering her question.

"Because he's a prick, Sweetheart; I'll call him this afternoon Eric and try to get this straightened out." Horatio's tone was angry.

"Thanks. Um," Eric hesitated a moment before he sighed, "Another matter involves Ricardo. It's like he's disappeared off the face of the earth H, living below the radar. We're not getting anything off the street about where he is… patrol hasn't laid eyes on the scum in any part of the city. I… I just don't have the knack of getting into perps heads like you do."

Horatio dipped his head and nodded. Taking a few minutes to think, Horatio's silence was putting Eric on edge. _I hope like hell H hasn't lost that attribute of his that is truly uncanny… it's what's made him so successful in countering criminals._

"Eric, you've always heard me say that you can't always expect killers to act logically. If they're crazy enough to kill someone, they don't think like the rest of us. Still, maybe he's somewhere you haven't looked yet. Tell you what; I have a snitch that only talks to me. Rarely, does anyone hide in this city that he doesn't know something about. I'll give him a call."

Horatio chuckled, "It will have to be later, he's usually not conscious until after seven in the evening."

A little more relieved Eric began talking about the weather and Calleigh got up to go fix them all a glass of sweet tea.

Later, after Eric had gone, Calleigh could hear Horatio arguing with Judge Thorndike on the phone in the kitchen and it didn't sound as if the judge was changing his position. The call abruptly ended with Horatio slamming the cordless phone down on the counter.

Calleigh walked over to Horatio sitting at the bar and began kneading his tight muscles in his neck and shoulders.

"That… feels wonderful Sweetheart."

"You're as tight as a drum. I take it the prick didn't co-operate."

Horatio wiped his face with his hand before answering, "You got it. He's one of the worst judges this city has as far as I'm concerned. Hopefully I'll have better luck with my snitch."

Later that night, as they lay in their king sized bed, Horatio held a sleeping Calleigh in his arms, the lightning flashing outside as more storms swept in off the Atlantic. His thoughts travelled back to his dream last night. _God don't let that horrible dream return tonight… Even in my dreams, I can't stand the thought of anything happening to Calleigh. _

The next morning, the alarm awakened Calleigh and she reached to shut it off as quickly as she could so as not to wake Horatio. She lay back down for a moment and then she heard his velvet voice,

"Good morning Sweetheart."

Rolling over she smiled, "Good morning to you Handsome. Sorry for waking you… go back to sleep."

"Not on your life Calleigh. I'm going to," he stopped before putting emphasis on the next word, "_see_ you off to work this morning."

"I'd like that."

They were finishing their coffee and Calleigh reached for Horatio's hand and squeezed it with hers.

"I'll call you later in the morning."

Horatio smiled, "I'll be waiting Sweetheart. You be careful out there in this storm."

After exchanging a long hug and a kiss so sensuous that it made it hard to pull away, Calleigh turned and peered through the glass doors leading out to the balcony and then turned her attention back to Horatio,

"Yeah… it's promising to be another nasty one. I just hope SWAT won't be called out in this weather."

* * *

A half a mile down the beach inside another condo, the same scene was playing out between Frank and Alexx.

"Alexx, you be careful going to the hospital. It'll be a bear driving out there."

"Sure you don't want to stay with Horatio some today? You could ride with me. I'm dropping by there to check on him before going in for my shift."

"Nah… he's not much on having a babysitter and I can understand, grown man and all."

"Ok…" Alexx hugged Frank and stretched up on her toes and gave him a quick kiss. "_You_, take it easy today. You were shot after all and while you are getting around good on that broken ankle because it's in a cast, you still don't need to be on your feet a lot."

"Yes ma'am, Dr. Woods," Frank playfully responded, laughing at the face she gave him.

Alexx strode off the elevator juggling her purse and satchel of medical supplies while checking the messages on her iPhone as she headed for her car, thankful for the garage parking in inclement weather. Suddenly, as if she walked into a clothesline, a hand across her mouth stopped her dead in her tracks causing her to drop everything in her hands. When her phone hit the slick concrete floor, it slid under a car parked close to hers.

She struggled against her attacker, but was no match physically and then she felt herself slipping into darkness.

One of the two men nervously asked, "She's not dead is she? Ricardo will…"

His voice a low growl, the other man snapped, "Shut up! - help me get her in her car. Pick up her stuff."

**TBC…**


	12. Chapter 12

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 12**

Corporal Stevens' cell phone vibrated. Reaching down, he pulled the phone from its holder on his belt and his brow arched up in surprise when he saw the familiar number. He took a moment to glance over at his partner standing on the other side of Lieutenant Caine's door before answering.

"Sarge…"

Stevens listened.

"But we have orders to stay here until relieved by replacements… I don't understand." The Sargent repeated his command in a more irritated tone. "I know we have to obey orders…. Ok, we'll be there in twenty."

As he ended the call, his partner questioned, "What was that about?"

"C'mon, we're supposed to report to the department, now."

"And leave the Lieutenant? We never leave until replacements get here."

"Hey, I just do as I'm told." He turned and began walking toward the elevators. His partner felt that it wasn't right to leave the Lieutenant unprotected, but who was he to question a higher ranking officer so he followed the corporal.

* * *

"It worked. How'd you do that?" The Hispanic man asked Ricardo.

"I know how to do _A LOT _of things. Ain't technology grand!?" _Plus, it's nice to have friends who are techies. _Ricardo grinned sarcastically.

"Emil and Diego will be here any minute with Dr. Woods… our plan is running on schedule. We have a limited amount of time to get in the Lieutenant's condo is everyone ready?"

"Yeah chief… we're locked and loaded." One of his men responded.

A black SUV pulled up to the van parked outside the condo building on Ocean Avenue and four men, each wearing a rain parka with hood, quickly exited the van and joined the two men and Dr. Woods under the entrance cover to the building.

Ricardo put his face close to Alexx's and snarled, "Enter the code to get us in."

Defiantly she questioned, "What if I don't?"

His men could almost see the fire that blazed from their boss's dark eyes as he answered, "First of all, you'll seal the death of that big cop you have living with you… I have a man waiting inside your building for my call if you don't co-operate."

Alexx swallowed hard when the realization struck her. _If I do as this monster says, Horatio will be in danger. If I don't, Frank will be. Horatio has police protection… they'll stop these men. _She began trembling, slowly her hand reached for the keypad and she entered the code. _God help me._

* * *

Calleigh had been gone for a couple of hours and Horatio felt as if he'd accomplished a milestone by getting his own coffee and heating a muffin in the microwave. Thankfully, the keypad on the oven was the same as a phone so he had no problem entering the length of time for re-heating.

Taking his plate and coffee to the table, once the muffin was warm, he sat down and began thinking about Eric's and the team's inability to find Ricardo. _I thought my snitch would've called by now. _He'd just finished his cup of coffee when his cell phone rang.

"Caine…" Horatio answered.

"Tony thanks for getting back with me." Horatio listened as the man told him he'd found out Ricardo was hiding in a dilapidated building on the west side, near the airport. He gave Horatio the address.

"I really appreciate this. I hope you didn't put yourself at risk by asking around." Tony explained how he'd been careful about gathering the information. "Good man. I'll send the money to your P.O. Box as usual."

Horatio immediately found the button on his phone for the lab. Eric answered and he gave the CSI the address.

"We're on our way H. Thanks."

"Be careful Eric, he's dangerous."

Eric smiled on his end and responded, "I'm taking reinforcements. He's not slipping away again."

Having just hung up with Eric, the doorbell rang which made Horatio smile; _Alexx is true to her word. She said she'd stop by this morning on her way to the hospital. _

He began counting his steps toward the front door, knowing how many it would take to reach it.

On the other side of the door, Alexx, alarmed as to why there were no officers posted at the door, felt a strong feeling of dread slowly creeping up from the pit of her stomach. She was counting on them for help. Now, there would be no stopping this madman getting to Horatio.

Feeling confident that it was Alexx, Horatio flipped the dead-bolt lock off and opened the door greeting his friend warmly, "Alexx…"

He couldn't see the big man's fist coming toward him, but felt the impact to his chest which took his breath away. The force was so hard that it knocked him backward, off his feet, ending in a painful impact with the floor. In pain and a state of shock, Horatio shook his head trying to comprehend what had just happened. He began to push himself up on his knees, wincing noticeably as pain gripped him in his midsection. Before he could catch his breath, he felt searing pain as someone kicked him in his ribs that were still tender from the airplane crash.

One of Ricardo's men slapped a piece of duct tape over Alexx's mouth, effectively stifling her strong attempts to scream for help as he and another man kept her restrained in their grip.

Ricardo smiled with cold pleasure as he looked down at the pitiful man sprawled at his feet, coughing and groaning, but stubbornly struggling to get up off the floor. Horatio heard Alexx's muffled screams and growled,

"Let… Dr. Woods go," Horatio hesitated, gasping for breath. "It's me you want….Ricardo."

The Hispanic man roared with arrogant laughter hearing the redhead's request, but was silently amused and impressed that Caine knew it was him even though blind.

Ricardo stopped laughing after nodding for one of his men to pick the Lieutenant up from the floor. Horatio was roughly hauled to his feet by a large man who immediately placed his muscular arm around Horatio's neck, pulling the redhead up on his toes countering any attempt by the redhead to kick Ricardo. The stretching immediately made Horatio's pain worse.

With his face just inches from Horatio's, Ricardo sneered, "The way I see it, you're not in much of a position for telling me what to do, Caine. I want both you and Brian. Dr. Woods is my insurance that I'll get what I want."

Turning back toward Alexx Ricardo barked as he pointed at her, "YOU are going to call that sniveling son of yours and tell him to come here… that his friend Horatio needs to see him."

Ricardo motioned for one of his men holding her to remove the tape they'd placed over her mouth. The man snatched it off quickly; the sharp stinging causing Alexx to shudder in response.

Not immediately reaching for her phone, her teary eyes stayed focused on Horatio until Ricardo stepped in her line of sight and demanded,

"CALL him or I'll work on Caine even more."

Horatio managed to weakly gasp, "Don't… call…."

Ricardo whipped around and screamed, "SHUT UP!" before punching Horatio in the face and then abdomen.

"STOP," Alexx pleaded, "Don't hit him anymore… I'll call." Looking around at one of the men holding her, she informed him angrily, "I'll need my hands to use my phone."

The men let go after Ricardo nodded for them to do so.

Alexx reached in her back pocket only to find her phone not there. She froze, thinking about where her phone could be. _I was using it when these goons grabbed me. I must have dropped it in the garage._

"I… I don't have my phone. I must have dropped it when your men rudely grabbed me."

Ricardo's face turned red with anger as his eyes began darting around the room, stopping when they found Caine's phone lying on the table. Walking to it, he snatched the phone up, then handing it to Alexx he demanded,

"Use Caine's, that'll be even better. Now call him!"

Alexx took Horatio's phone and glanced over at her friend with deep concern, knowing a beating was the last thing he needed before turning her attention to finding his contacts. Seeing the number she wanted, she touched it and waited for the person on the other end to answer.

* * *

Frank stood at the patio door looking out at the rough ocean below due to the torrential wind and rain that did not seem be slacking up one bit. _Alexx should have called by now. She always calls me before reporting in for her shift. I'll call her, maybe she forgot._

Frank thought it odd that she didn't answer so, he tried again. This time he connected, but the voice that answered was not Alexx.

"Who is this?" Frank demanded.

"I… I'm Johnny Adams."

"What are you doing with Dr. Woods' phone?"

"Hey, I didn't know whose phone it was… it was just ringing under this car and…"

Frank cut him off as he asked sharply, "Where are you?"

"In the parking garage of The Turquoise Sea condos. I was on my way to school when…"

"Stay where you are… I'll be right there."

Frank's mind began racing, considering all the horrible possibilities of what could have happened to Alexx, while descending in the elevator to the garage.

The elevator doors opened and a few yards ahead stood a scrawny teenaged boy with a backpack slung over his shoulder, holding a cell phone….

As Frank approached, the young man nervously greeted the big man, "Mister… I swear I just found it. It was under this car, I heard ringing like a phone and I got down on my knees and saw it," the young man pointed to a parked car behind him.

Frank took the phone and looked in the contacts… it was Alexx's alright.

"So… when you got down here, was anyone else around?"

"No…" the young man answered quickly, but suddenly remembered, "Wait, there was an SUV leaving. It was black I think."

A cold chill ran up Frank's spine. _I gotta call Delko._

"Can I go now? I really need to get going to class."

Frank pulled a notepad from his pocket and asked the young man to write his contact information.

"Stay in town. I'm a detective with MPD. We might need to ask you some more questions."

The young man nodded and then handed his information to Frank before turning and walking toward his car.

His brow wrinkled with worry, Frank began dialing Eric.

"Delko," Frank barked after the CSI answered. "Something screwy is going on. Alexx…"

Eric cut him off, "I could say the same. She just called me from Horatio's phone. Talked to me like I was Brian and told me to come over to Horatio's. I just got off the phone with Taylor over in SWAT and they're rolling just as we are, trouble is Ryan and I are out by Miami International. It'll take us some time to get over there, but we're already rolling…"

"I'll meet you at Horatio's," Frank responded with a pained expression. _Surely Taylor won't allow Calleigh to come._

As he ended the call, he ignored Eric's protesting about his joining them. Frank began entering the number for a taxi.

* * *

Calleigh was going through her morning ritual of cleaning her sharpshooter's rifle when she heard activity in the hallway outside the room. Setting the gun down on the table, she walked to the open door and saw her partner, Jenkins.

"Hey, Mike… what's going on? Do we have a call out?"

The man stopped for a moment, unsure of what to tell her. Then they both heard the Captain's voice call out,

"Calleigh…" Captain Taylor motioned for Jenkins to continue on with his unit.

"Captain, if there's a call out, I need to join my unit," Calleigh anxiously replied as she approached her superior.

"There is a call out, but you're not going on this one."

"_Why?" _ She asked before slowly turning her attention from the Captain to the last man in her unit who was running down the hall to join the others.

Captain Taylor knew she would find out sooner or later, but he needed to keep her away from the scene, at least until his team stabilized the situation. The one thing he realized early on about Calleigh Caine was her strong spirit which contributed in making her one of the best officers he had.

"Let's talk in my office," he softly requested as he gestured toward his door down the hall.

After the Captain told Calleigh the reason for the call out, she leapt to her feet and ran to the door. Taking a moment to turn back to him, her face drained of color she responded,

"Horatio is in danger… _I am_ going."

"Calleigh…" the captain called out, but she had already gone.

Captain Taylor wearily rubbed his face with one hand and let out a loud sigh as he picked up his phone and called the front desk to have the officers detain the blonde.

A couple of minutes later, the captain's phone rang and it was the same officer he had spoken to before, telling him that Calleigh had evaded their attempt to stop her by exiting a side door and running through the rain to her car, getting away.

As she drove, her hands gripping the steering wheel hard enough that her knuckles were white, Calleigh realized she was soaked, but sheer determination enabled her to ignore her condition. She knew it was Ricardo. He had somehow gotten to Horatio and now, her only focus was getting there before it was too late. She had no idea what she'd do when she arrived. All she knew was Horatio needed help. _I wonder what happened to the two officers on duty._

* * *

Alexx ended the call and Ricardo snatched the phone from her hand and began examining the phone, checking the numbers dialed and Eric Delko popped up on the screen as the last call.

"You BITCH… YOU called the cops!?"

Alexx looked the man directly in the eye while replying coolly, "My son has Delko's phone. He's literally being held prisoner because of you."

Horatio heard the conversation and began to chuckle, even though it was painful.

Ricardo slapped Alexx's cheek hard with the back of his hand, causing Horatio to shout,

"NO… you BASTARD!"

Horatio then lunged with all of his strength toward the sound of Ricardo's voice only to be restrained painfully by the big man who then slung him head first into a wall. The impact jarred Horatio. Sharp pain shot through his head and radiated down his neck into his back as he slid helplessly like a rag doll down the wall to the floor in a daze.

Briefly, he attempted to get up off the floor, only to collapse again while he called out Alexx's name in a ragged voice. Then nothing.

**TBC…**


	13. Chapter 13

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 13**

"What we gonna do now chief," one of Ricardo's men questioned anxiously. "The cops probably on their way and… Caine looks like he's dead… Emil killed him!"

Alexx squeezed her eyes tightly, praying the man was wrong. _Horatio can't be dead… not after all he's been through._

"BE QUIET! I need to think," Ricardo snapped back.

Ricardo began pacing around the room like a caged animal. His men's eyes followed him with every step hoping he would come up with a plan.

Suddenly Ricardo stopped walking and spouted, "We go. We got to get out of here just in case the call was to a cop. If we don't move now, we'll be trapped. They'll call in SWAT sealing our fate. Look around and get whatever guns and money you find. We'll need it."

The men were so busy scouring the condo that they failed to notice Horatio's slight movement, but Alexx saw it. _Thank you God… he's alive at least._ She continued watching her friend as his movement increased.

The first sensation that flooded Horatio's gradual return to consciousness was pain, overwhelming pain. Every part of his body seemed affected. _Feels like that proverbial Mack truck ran over me._ As he became more alert, the memory of what had happened caused him to immediately stop his movement, concern about what may have happened to Alexx flooded his thoughts. _I remember that animal hitting her. Oh God, please let her be ok._

Absent-mindedly, Horatio opened his eyes slowly to look at his surroundings, then squeezed them shut as he thought, _who am I kidding, I couldn't see Ricardo if he was right in front of me._ But then, he began blinking rapidly, something was different. His heart began pounding in his chest and he remembered the gun strapped to his lower right leg and reached for it. _They didn't check me for a gun… why would a blind man have a gun? It's always just been second nature to have a backup._

Horatio's ears picked up the sound of Ricardo and his men rifling through his and Calleigh's things, hoping all the men remained occupied while he began moving gingerly, using the nearby table and chair to help him get on his feet.

* * *

The taxi pulled up under the entrance cover to Horatio and Calleigh's building and Frank climbed out of the back, stopping only to throw enough bills through the front passenger window to cover the fare and tip. As fast as he could walk with a cast on his foot, he reached the keypad which would give him access to the building. SWAT had not yet arrived he had noticed, but just as he raised his hand to enter the code a car screeched to a stop behind him. Turning around, not really surprised, he saw it was Calleigh.

She bailed out of her car and ran toward Frank.

"Calleigh… you shouldn't be here. Sweetheart your emotions are unstable making your involvement in this too dangerous."

Her eyes watered as she responded. "I have to be here Frank… Horatio is in trouble. Besides, I could say the same about you… Horatio's your best friend."

Frank tightened his lips at her remark and let out a deep breath before he answered,

"You're damn right about that…. Cal, I have reason to believe that Alexx may be up there too." He went on to briefly explain his conversation with Eric.

After hearing that her close friend was probably caught up in this nightmare too, Calleigh reached over and squeezed his arm.

"I know this is Ricardo," Calleigh then quickly countered "but we're going to get both Horatio and Alexx out alive… we have to. Where _is_ Brian?"

"Eric sent Natalia over to his place. She's with him." Calleigh nodded her head.

"Good."

"Ok, so how're we going to approach this? Wait on the others to get here?"

"We don't have time to wait…" Calleigh entered the code that would unlock the electronically controlled front door. _Thank goodness our condo is ocean-side so when the SWAT van pulls up, Ricardo won't see all the activity. _

* * *

The large tan Hummer, close behind the SWAT van, turned into the drive leading to the condo building. Both vehicles stopped, blocking off the entrance to the front. Heavily armored men began pouring out of the van in the rain with Eric and Ryan joining them.

"That's Calleigh's car," Ryan exclaimed apprehensively.

Eric stared at the car and then swallowed hard. _This is the last place she needs to be._

"It is," the Cuban agreed. Sucking in a deep breath, he looked up and saw Captain Taylor walking toward him.

"CSI Delko, glad you're here. I assume you know the entry code?"

"I do."

The captain stared at Calleigh's car then answered, "She disobeyed my orders." The man's lips tightened in a thin line. "Now she's put herself in grave danger by entering this building. I can't guarantee her safety."

Eric furrowed his brow in concern as he replied softly, "I understand. Sargent Frank Tripp may be in there too. What's the plan Captain?"

* * *

Martha Goldberg had just pulled the casserole from the oven when Hiram walked in the kitchen.

"I can take that down to Horatio for you."

Martha turned around, "I'm taking it; I'd like to find out how he's doing, haven't seen him since he got home from the hospital." The elderly woman shook her head, "Poor man losing his sight… must be horrible."

Hiram stood in their door and watched as his wife walked down the hallway to the Caine's condo at the opposite end with her gift of food for the couple. Since her disease began progressing, he felt the need to watch her closer, just to make sure she didn't wander off.

Martha rang the doorbell and waited, knowing it would take Horatio a few extra minutes to answer the door.

One of Ricardo's men heard the doorbell and walked back out into the living room, looking at Alexx to make sure she was still tied to the chair and the tape was still secure over her mouth. He looked through the security peep-hole and saw an elderly woman holding a dish of food. Ricardo walked up behind his man and lowly asked as he checked his weapon,

"Cops?"

"Nah… just an old woman holding a dish of food. What do you want me to do?"

Ricardo thought for a moment then said,

"Answer the door, take the food and get rid of her. We don't have much time."

Still whispering the man questioned,

"Who am I going to tell her I am?"

Ricardo slapped the man on the side of the head and growled, "Make up something… dumbass."

Ricardo stepped out of sight behind the door as his man opened it, he was ready just in case this was a trick.

"Who are you… where is Horatio?" Martha asked startled by the strange man.

'"Uh, I'm from the hospital. Just came by to check on Mr. Caine."

Martha started to walk in, but the man stepped in her way as he said raising his hands to take the dish, "I'll give this to Mr. Caine."

"I would like to see him for just a moment, if it's alright. I'm his neighbor from down the hall and…" Martha suddenly stopped when she saw Horatio appear from behind a chair across the room looking as if he were in pain, noticing that he had a gun in his hand.

Martha screamed and began to back up, but the man grabbed her and pulled her inside, slamming the door behind her. Hiram began running as fast as he could, breathing heavily, toward the end of the hall calling out his wife's name.

The elevator door opened and Calleigh and Frank stepped out with their guns at the ready, not knowing what or who they might meet. Not finding anyone in the area, she quickly began running for the hallway leading to their condo as Frank walked as fast as he could in the ankle cast. As she rounded the corner, Calleigh saw Hiram Goldberg running toward her with a frightened look on his face and gasping for air. He abruptly stopped when he saw Calleigh and then Frank round the corner with guns drawn. Calleigh signaled for him to come to them silently.

When he reached the pair he began frantically recounting what had just happened.

"Somebody grabbed Martha… she's in your condo," he exclaimed while looking directly at Calleigh. "What's going on?"

In a low tone, Calleigh replied, "Mr. Goldberg, you need to take the elevator down to the lobby. Police officers will be down there. You need to tell them what happened. We'll help your wife."

"Please don't let anything happen to Martha…" the man pleaded.

Calleigh bit her lower lip noticing the fear displayed in the man's eyes, identifying with his reaction.

"She'll be alright. Now, please you need to go."

After Hiram left, Frank leaned over closer to Calleigh and whispered, "Another hostage, just what we needed."

* * *

Ricardo's man roughly manhandled Martha attempting to force her toward a chair, but she planted her feet and quickly let him know her displeasure. At the opposite end of the room, Alexx began struggling against her restraints to no avail as she kept her eyes on Horatio. Using the distraction, Horatio eased closer.

"You oaf… let go of me. What are the two of you doing in Horatio and Calleigh's home? What have you done to Horatio?"

The sound of a gun's hammer being pulled back caught Ricardo's attention causing him to immediately jerk his head to the side finding Horatio standing, albeit unsteadily, head tilted to the right holding a gun a gun at eye level pointed directly at him.

With a ragged voice Horatio ordered, "Let… her go."

Laughing, Ricardo exclaimed, "Well now, ain't this something… a blind man holding a gun on us. You might shoot this old lady Caine. Better put the gun down." Ricardo began walking toward the redhead as he goaded, "What you think you're gonna do with that gun anyhow?"

Horatio narrowed his eyes as he answered firmly, "This…." His finger pulled the trigger.

Ricardo's eyes widened with shock, slowly lowering his head to look at his chest. Focusing blankly on the growing red spot in the center of his chest before raising his head, for a brief second, his eyes locked with Horatio's before falling to the floor. Horatio immediately shot and killed two of the other men before they could fire, as the third man escaped out the door.

In the hallway, Calleigh, only a few feet from the door of the condo heard the first shot. She felt her heart stop and then she screamed as two more shots followed,

"HORATIO!"

Frank protectively stepped in front of her when the door of the condo flung open and a young man ran toward them. Coming face to face with the big detective and his gun leveled ready to fire, the man raised his hands begging for mercy as he kneeled down on the floor.

Heavily armored SWAT officers stormed the hallway from both directions and entered the condo with Calleigh on their heels. As the team began checking the other rooms, you could hear "clear" being shouted back to the others.

Calleigh stood frozen in place as she looked around their living room noticing three dead men and then saw Horatio standing over one of the bodies with a gun in his hand that was hanging loosely by his side looking as if he could pass out at any moment.

Horatio, scowling at the man lying at his feet, bleeding out, roughly whispered,

"Payback for Johnny Harrison, his mother Fannie and her sister Shante, Ricardo… as they say", pausing and raising his eyebrows… "is a bitch."

"Caine…" Ricardo whispered between gasps of breath that forced more blood from his mouth, "Go… to hell."

Horatio smiled, ignoring the painful cut on his lip replied, "You first."

Then Ricardo exhaled for the last time.

Frank saw Horatio was standing, so he went to Alexx first to free her and make sure she was alright.

Gently removing the tape from her mouth, his anger growing while lightly fingering the contusion on her cheek,

"Sweetheart… are you alright?"

Alexx's response was to wrap her freed arms around him and hold tight as she whispered in a quivering voice,

"I'm ok… scared." She grew quiet for a minute just relishing the feeling of security being held in his strong embrace. Finally leaning back enough to see his face she added, "I need to check on Horatio."

Martha Goldberg was anxiously mumbling while walking in a state of shock toward Horatio. He reached out and pulled her into his embrace to calm the upset woman and softly assured,

"Everything's alright Mrs. Goldberg. It's over."

Horatio looked up, his eyes locking with Calleigh's, his slight smile caused her to inhale sharply as her hand flew to her mouth. _Is it possible? Did something happen to help him regain his sight? How could he have shot these men otherwise?_

Calleigh quickly walked toward him, her heart pounding forcefully against her chest as she took in his appearance. Fresh blood trickled from the corner of his mouth, a noticeable dark bruise very evident on his chin told her that he'd endured a beating at the hands of Ricardo. His shirt torn and his hair disheveled, his breathing noticeably labored, but his eyes… they were different.

"Hi Sweetheart," he whispered over the top of Martha's head.

At that moment, Hiram Goldberg broke free of the officer keeping him from entering the condo and he rushed over to Martha with tears welled in his eyes as he guided her from Horatio, leading her to a chair, wanting to make sure she was not injured.

Calleigh moved closer to Horatio, stretched out her hand and softly cupped his face.

Her voice shaky she whispered, "You got them…" Hesitantly she then asked, "You couldn't have done this without your sight… can you…?"

Horatio tilted his head slightly ignoring the pain as he took her hand and kissed it before answering,

"I can't tell you how much I've missed looking into your beautiful green eyes…"

He leaned in and kissed her lips amid warm salty tears that were now cascading down her cheeks and wrapped his arms around her as the kiss deepened. Overcome with emotion, Calleigh wrapped her arms around his waist causing him to instantly break their kiss and involuntarily groan from the pressure of her embrace on his injured side.

Panic that he'd been seriously injured caused Calleigh to immediately drop her arms from his waist, and place her hands on his arms after feeling his body tense.

"Handsome… I'm sorry. I shouldn't have squeezed you. You're injured," her voice trailed off as she sniffed back her tears.

Managing to steady his breathing, he answered, "I'm ok Sweetheart… just sore."

Calleigh knew he was hurting, but trying his best not to upset her further.

"I'll be the judge of that," Alexx barked as she quickly moved beside Horatio. "Frank, help me get him to the couch."

"I'm not hurt bad Alexx," at first brushing her attention off until another gripping pain in his side told him otherwise.

The doctor just huffed in response as Frank guided his friend over to the couch and helped him lie down so Alexx could check him.

Eric quietly stepped up beside Calleigh and softly asking with a concerned voice,

"Is he going to be alright?"

Wiping the tears from her face with her hand and drawing in a breath to steady her voice she looked up at her colleague and responded with a faint smile,

"He can see again, Eric."

"WHAT!" Eric enthusiastically replied as he stepped back, "CAL really… he has his sight back…?"

Ryan stopped gathering ID from the dead men and looked up toward his friends when he heard Eric's exclamation and grinned. _We're going to be ok… H will be back._

Shaking her head yes, an elated Eric pulled her into a tight hug, but after a few seconds he realized what he had done and quickly dropped his arms from around her.

"Thank God Calleigh," he exclaimed as he cleared his throat and then turned his attention to Alexx and Horatio.

Alexx straightened and stood up from seeing about Horatio, her watery eyes landing on Calleigh standing just a few feet away, motioning for her friend to come to her husband.

The two women drew each other into a fiercely tight hug and neither could stop the tears.

Finally Alexx whispered, "Our prayers have been answered Sugar… I think he's going to be just fine. I'll leave you two alone for a few minutes, but Horatio needs to go to the hospital for a scan just to make sure."

* * *

The next morning, Calleigh gradually felt herself drifting out of the fog of sleep as she rolled over on her back and stretched. Her eyes gradually opened and blinked a few times before focusing on her surroundings that suddenly she realized were not familiar. She sat up with a start holding her breath until she heard Horatio's soft velvet voice say,

"Good morning Sweetheart."

Turning to her left, she saw Horatio lying on his back beside her smiling lovingly up at her as her bewilderment faded into a smile in return.

Letting out her breath in a deep sigh, she lowered herself down on the bed, propping up on an elbow allowing her to be face to face with him.

"Umm… good morning Handsome. How are you feeling?"

Horatio grinned, "Sore. It'll get better."

She leaned in and gave him a warm, loving morning kiss on the lips. Pulling back slightly, after their lips parted she whispered,

"You know, Alexx wanted to keep you in the hospital last night… maybe you should have listened."

"Uh-uh," Horatio quickly responded, "I wanted to be with you… to hold you… to look at you. I've got a lot of time to make up for. Besides, she just said it was a deep bruise on my side."

Calleigh smiled.

"Oh Sweetheart… your smile is what I've missed. Just beautiful."

He pushed her hair back behind her ear then his finger lightly trailed across her cheek, coming to rest on her lips as he gave her his tender, boyish smile in return.

"I can't wait to get home. Hopefully, they'll finish cleaning our condo today," he said before pulling her head down for another kiss. This time the kiss was deeper.

The moment was interrupted by a knock on their door.

Horatio grinned, "You better answer that. We need to eat."

Calleigh smiled as her face screwed up in puzzlement, "You've ordered breakfast?"

"I did. Figured you'd be hungry when you woke up." He grinned as he added, "I just hoped you'd be awake by now."

Calleigh laughed and stood up, slipping on a robe as the doorbell rang again.

After greeting her with wishes for a good morning, the bellman rolled the cart to the sitting area of their suite. Calleigh realized she had no money with her and began to apologize to the young man.

"Oh no… everything is covered by the Miami Police Department ma'am. You don't need to worry about a thing."

The man bid them a good day and left. Calleigh turned around to walk back to the bed and saw that Horatio was sitting up.

"Hey, need some help?"

"Thanks, I can manage… just slow."

Horatio eased up on his feet, his leg that was in the cast was sore, but thankfully the bones were not damaged from yesterday. The doctors did have to recast his leg though; the impact with the wall caused it to crack. The wrist checked alright as well. The brace kept it protected.

As they sat together on the love seat with their breakfast before them, Calleigh finished cutting up Horatio's sausage, put the utensils down and leaned over and kissed his cheek softly.

"I love you," she whispered.

Horatio responded with a smile, "I'm glad you do because I love you Sweetheart."

**TBC…**


	14. Chapter 14

**Below the Radar**

**Chapter 14**

**Epilogue**

Four months later, Calleigh, groggy with sleep, rolled over in bed only to find Horatio's side empty. She suddenly became fully awake. Sitting straight up, she listened. Their condo was quiet. _Where is he?_ She asked herself silently.

Throwing the cover back, she felt the cool air touch her warm skin and it made her shiver slightly. Miami was, for the most part, warm year round, but at times deep in the winter months they could have a cool spell, especially in the early hours of the day. She pulled on her robe, stepped into her house shoes and walked out of the master bedroom toward the kitchen.

Unable to hold back a huge yawn as she entered the kitchen, renewed by the intake of quick burst of oxygen, her mind became fully awake. The room was empty. Horatio was not sitting at the counter with a cup of coffee as she had imagined he would be.

Slowly she walked over to the glass doors leading out to the balcony and saw that he wasn't out there either, but she opened the door and stepped out. Pulling her robe together as she hugged herself tightly, her eyes travelled out to the beach and while she saw a couple of early morning joggers passing, her eyes stopped on a solitary figure standing at the water's edge. Silhouetted against the faint early light of the impending dawn that spread across the horizon, her eyes knew it was Horatio. She smiled.

Within a few minutes, having changed into sweats, Calleigh was plodding through the deep sand toward Horatio. The soothing feeling of sand between her toes caused her to ignore the coolness of the air. She had learned long ago that shoes were useless on the beach, no matter how cold.

She stopped a few feet back from her husband and watched him as he gazed out toward the horizon one minute and then down at his feet the next, his hands firmly planted on his waist. Something was troubling him, and suddenly she wished she could read his thoughts.

Horatio couldn't shake the uneasy feeling growing in the pit of his stomach. _This trip will be good for Calleigh. She needs some enjoyable time with her friends…._ He sucked in a deep breath of humid, salty air and looked down at the waves rolling ashore at his feet, the white foam retreating with each one as the tide had begun going out. _I just can't explain the nagging feeling that something bad is about to happen… and it bothers me; not knowing what._ _It surfaces only with those I care about the most… I suppose that's what makes me over protective of them. _He smiled wistfully out across the water as he remembered what his grandmother used to always say about having a sixth sense when he was a boy, _'It's the Caine curse, that's what it is.' _

Calleigh stepped beside him and wrapped her arm around his waist, "Good morning Handsome… how long have you been out here?"

Her touch and her soft voice startled him momentarily and he jerked his head around toward her at his side.

"Sweetheart…" he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close to his side as he looked down into her questioning eyes. "Good morning my love," he replied and then softly kissed her forehead before answering her question.

"About an hour. I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep. I didn't want to wake you so, I quietly left the condo and walked down the beach for a ways."

"Is something troubling you… like going back to work in a few days?"

Horatio let out a long sigh before a smile spread across his face as his hand gently stroked up and down her arm,

"I'm actually looking forward to getting back to the lab… seems like it's been longer than five months that I've been out." Turning so he could take her fully in his arms, he hugged her tight and added, "I'm alright Sweetheart… just thinking about things." _I don't want to alarm her with my thoughts. It would only serve to put a damper on her anticipation of a fun trip._

After a couple of minutes, Calleigh raised her head allowing her to look directly into his eyes, "Maybe I shouldn't go on this trip…"

Shaking his head in disagreement he cut her off, "Nonsense. You're going and will have a good time with your friends." He gave her a quick kiss on her lips just as the sun peeked over the horizon.

Their lips parting, he asked softly, "Sure you got enough sleep last night? You've got a long day ahead of you."

"We went to bed at nine, remember? And after making love… that's the best sleep," her eyes sparkled while the corners of her lips turned up in a warm smile.

Horatio returned her smile with a broad one of his own. "Come on then," he began as he gave her a quick hug, "let's get you ready to go. Alexx will be here soon to pick you up."

They walked back to the condo in the early morning light with their arms wrapped around each other talking softly and laughing.

Horatio walked down to the front of the building with Calleigh to see her off. As they walked, she promised for the hundredth time, at least it seemed to her, that she would call him all along the trip.

Just as they stepped out the door, Alexx drove up in her black Cadillac CTS Sport Sedan right on time. She popped the trunk for Horatio to put Calleigh's bag inside before stepping out to greet her friends.

"Horatio… Calleigh, good morning! You ready to hit the road for our girl's get away Sugar?" Alexx grinned as she stepped closer.

"Yeah Alexx, all set."

Horatio closed the trunk after putting Calleigh's bag in and walked back to the women standing at the front of the car.

"Good morning Alexx," Horatio smiled and hugged his friend. "How is Brian doing these days?"

"Thanks to you, he's gotten on an even keel," she responded as she returned his hug. "For being his freshman year, his grades were very good last semester. Horatio... if it hadn't been for you putting in a good word for him with that judge, I know it could have turned out differently."

"Not necessarily Alexx. Brian just used poor judgment in choosing friends, can't be punished for that. There was no evidence linking him to criminal activity, and with Ricardo out of the picture… there was no chance he'd be made a fall guy. I just hope he learned from this experience and will concentrate on making a good life for himself."

"I do too," Alexx answered softly.

Trying to lighten the mood, Horatio teased, "You ladies have fun… and behave up there," winking at Alexx he jokingly added, "I don't want to get a call from the Biloxi PD."

Calleigh playfully slapped his arm and then hugged him while giving him a passionate kiss, which he returned.

Alexx smiled as she watched the couple and then cleared her throat, "We'd better get going Sugar. We have to pick up Natalia."

Calleigh pulled back and cupped his cheek as she said, "I love you… be careful." She lightly rubbed his left hand and requested, "And keep this support on your wrist…"

"Yes Ma'am. I want to wear my wedding ring again," he answered smiling. "I love you. Now, all of you be careful, don't drive too long and get overly tired. Promise me you'll stop for a while, even if you have to spend the night."

Calleigh smiled as she looked back before getting in the car and replied, "We'll be careful Handsome. See you in a few days."

Horatio stood and watched as the car turned out on the city street and disappeared into traffic. He sighed and planted his hands on his hips before turning and walking back into their building.

**This signifies the end of Below the Radar. I'd like to take this opportunity to relay a very appreciative 'THANK YOU' to all of my readers and reviewers for all of your support and encouragement. It means so much to me. Stay tuned for a continuation of the series with the next installment titled, "Road of Change".**


End file.
